Red Tulip and Beautiful Peony
by shaqinafeltbeats
Summary: Bagaimana perjalanan cinta seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy? Ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi sang pujaan hati, Hermione Granger. Hingga titik darah penghabisan ia memperjuangkan cintanya, hingga ajal menjemput ia tetap ingin bersama Hermione.
1. Red Tulip and Beautiful Peony Chapter 1

**Red Tulip and Beautiful Peony**

**.**

Diclaimer: JK Rowling

.

WARNING! OOC, AU, TYPOS, EYD NGGA KARUAN, SONGFICT  
(Semoga kalian ngga bosen baca FF DraMione Perdanaku! FF ini Kupersembahkan untuk oom Draco Malfoy yang bentar lagi Ulangtahun yang ke -34. Reviewnya Please, agar aku bisa perbaiki kesalahannya ;) )

HAPPY READING!

.

~Westlife-It's You~

"Dracoooo... cepat sayang, kita ditunggu dad dimobil!" teriak seorang wanita berpakaian pesta tengah memanggil anaknya yang dari tadi belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"iya mum, sebentar lagi" balas Draco dengan malas sambil merapikan dasinya yang sudah rapi. Jujur, Sebenarnya ia tak mau mengikuti pesta pernikahan bibinya, Bellatrix. Ia sangat bosan dengan kegiatan seperti , duduk sendiri, menjawab petanyaan yang membosankan dari keluarga keluarganya, dan terlebih lagi, harus berpesta topeng. Draco menghela nafas panjang.

Desakan ibunyalah, yang membuat Draco menurut untuk pergi ke pesta membosankan itu.

"Waahh.. Drakie kamu sungguh anak mum yang sangat tampan" ucap Narcissa memuji Draco, ketika Draco keluar dari kamarnya.

"mum. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Balas Draco dengan nada datar, kentara terlihat sekali ekspresi malasnya

"iya baiklah. Ayo jangan malas-malasan begitu, nanti tampannya luntur loh" jawab Narcissa sambil merangkul anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Draco memutar bola matanya, ibunya memang tidak berubah dari dulu. selalu menganggapnya jagoan kecil. huh

.

Dipesta pernikahan. . .

Draco dengan sendiri duduk di bangku sudut ruangan, tangannya menopang pipinya sambil memandangi orang berdansa topeng.

'huh, pesta yang sangat membosankan, berdansa dengan orang orang aneh, bertopeng tidak jelas' batin Draco dalam hati.

"maaf, apakah kau sendirian disini?kau nampaknya daritadi melamun" suara gadis itu memecahkan lamunan Draco, seketika ia menurunkan tangannya yang daritadi menopang pipi pucatnya.

"a-ah ya a-aku sendirian disini" ucap Draco terbata bata setelah terbangun dari lamunanya, ia belum sempat melihat wajah lawan bicaranya tadi,

"oh, aku juga. Menurutku aku pilih dirumah saja daripada menghadiri pesta ini. Kau tahu? Sangat membosankan jika akhirnya sendiri saja seperti orang bodoh" ucap gadis itu panjang lebar, sambil terkekeh pelan. Sekali lagi, Draco belum memandang wajah gadis itu, karena gadis itu duduk membelakangi Draco.

"ya kurasa begitu. mengapa kau tak ikut berdansa dengan mereka?" tanya Draco penasaran

"maaf sir, aku tak bisa berdansa" jawab gadis itu dan kemudian menoleh kehadapan Draco.

Dan sejurus kemudian, Mata hazelnya betatap langsung dengan mata kelabu milik Draco. Draco terbelalak seketika saat melihat gadis itu dan menelan ludah.

'sungguh mata dan bibir yang indah' gumam Draco melihat wajah gadis yang memberi tatapan indah.

Draco hanya bisa melihat mata cokelat madu dan bibir gadis itu saja. Seluruhnya tertutupi topeng dansa, tapi Draco yakin gadis ini sungguh cantik tanpa dilihat keseluruhan dari wajahnya.

Draco tersenyum memandang gadis itu, otaknya terasa berhenti berfikir sesuatu yang lain kecuali berfikir alangkah cantik gadis itu.

"sorry sir, are you okay? Dari tadi kau tersenyum sendiri?" ucap gadis itu seraya melambai lambaikan tangan putihnya dihadapan Draco.

"cantik" gumam Draco, suaranya tak tedengar oleh gadis itu lantaran suara bising terdengar jelas

"apa yang kau katakan tadi sir?"

"a-ah maaf nona, a-aku. Ah tak apa apa" jawab Draco, baru kali ini ia mendapati dirinya gugup jika berbicara dengan lawan jenis.

Jawaban Draco tadi membuat gadis itu tertawa geli. Draco memandangi gadis itu penuh tanda tanya,

"apa ada yang salah nona?"

"tidak tidak, kau hanya saja, sangat lucu sir. Sebegitu bosankah kau dengan pesta ini? Sampai-sampai lamunanmu panjang sekali?" jawab gadis cantik tersebut terkekeh sambil membetulkan posisi topengnya yang miring

Draco hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan gadis itu

"well nona, siapa namamu?" tanya Draco, seketika mengeluarkan tangannya

"namaku Hermione sir, Hermione Granger. Dan nama mu?" Jawab gadis itu seraya menyambut tangan Draco, tak lupa senyum manisnya terlukis di wajah gadis itu.

'Ya namanya Hermione, nama yang cantik, persis seperti orangnya' ucap Draco dalam hati

"aku Draco, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ah aku tidak keberatan jika kau tidak memanggilku sir, aku belum terlalu tua untuk dipanggil seperti itu" ucap Draco dengan tawa kecil.

"okay sir. Oh maksudku Draco"

Obrolan berhenti seketika. Rasa kecanggungan mulai terasa saat diantara mereka, tak satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suara, baik Draco maupun Hermione. Mereka hanya duduk diam memandangi orang berdansa.

Draco's POV

Aduuh bagaimana ini, kenapa obrolan singkat mengesankan itu berhenti? Apa aku harus memulai percakapan kembali? Ya ya! Aku akan memulai duluan. Tapi apa yang ingin kukatakan? Sudah kah kau makan? Berapa gelas wine yang kau teguk? Ah jangan jangan. Aku tak mau menyinggung perasaannya, and well Apa aku harus mengajaknya dansa? Ah tidak, dansaku sangat buruk. Mana mungkin aku mengajaknya dansa. Ta-Tapi? Okay baiklah. You wish Draco!

Normal POV

"aa.." suara mereka berdua serempak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Hermione mengalah, ia mempersilahkan Draco duluan yang berbicara, tadinya jika Draco tak membuka suara juga, ia ingin pamit pergi pulang, namun Hermione melihat Draco yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting, Hermione mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hermione, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" pinta Draco dengan perasaan khawatir. Ya, dia khawatir jika Hermione menolak ajakannya. Keringat dingin bercucuran deras ditubuh Draco,ia sangat khawatir(benar benar gugup). Namun perasaan khawatirnya beralih ke perasaan senang seketika mendengar kata 'baiklah' dari Hermione.

Rasanya Draco ingin melompat lompat kegirangan mendapati gadis kesukaannya menuruti permintaan Draco. Ups! Keep your attitude Draco!

Dengan segera Draco merangkul Hermione menuju lantai dansa, dengan lagu nothing gonna change my love for you berkumandang mengawali dansa mereka.

**The nights would seem so long, **

**with you i see forever**

**Oh, so clearly,**

**i might have been in love before**

"kau tahu Hermione, matamu begitu indah. Aku menyadari itu, saat pertama kulihat dirimu" ungkap Draco, ia tak menyadari kata kata itu muncul begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Nampak lancang berkata begitu terhadap gadis yang baru ia kenal, namun tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, kalau hati sudah bicara.

"terima kasih Draco" jawab Hermione singkat.

Tubuh Hermione mengikuti irama musik, merangkuli pinggang Draco. Terlihat, Hermione menikmati sekali aLunan lagu yang diputarkan. Ia tak merasa tertekan ataupun merasa asing jika didekat Draco, aneh rasanya, ia tak dapat mendefinisikan keadaan yang sekarang ia alami.

I feel comfort with you, Draco. I swear,

.

"waah lihat anak kita Lucius, nampaknya ia menikmati sekali berdansa dengan gadis itu. baru kali ini aku melihat Draco berdansa dengan gadis lain. Kurasa ia menyukai gadis itu" ucap Narcissa kepada suaminya, Lucius, saat mereka kedapatan melihat Draco berdansa dengan khidmadnya dengan gadis lain. Narcissa dan Lucius hanya memandang tatapan bahagia terhadap Draco.

.

**Hold me now**

**Touch me now**

**I dont wanna live without you**

Draco menyatukan pandangan mata kelabunya dengan manik hazel milik Hermione.

'begitu cantik, makhluk tuhan satu ini' pikir Draco.

Sepertinya Draco tlah jatuh hati dengan gadis berambut coklat bergelombang ini. Ya, jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Draco ingin... ingin tetap bersamanya sampai kapanpun..

"ma-maaf Draco. A-aku a-aku harus pergi" ucap Hermione seketika, menjauhkan diri dari Draco, merasa terancam. Sejurus kemudian, Hermione berlari meninggalkan Draco. Draco terkejut dengan aksi Hermione yang mendadak mendorongnya kebelakang dan pergi. Tak mau kehilangan jejak, Draco mengejar Hermione keluar ruangan.

Ada apa yang terjadi? aku melukainya? Batin Draco terus bertanya. Dengan langkahnya yang panjang Draco mengejar Hermione yang entah kemana.

"Hermione, ada apa? Aku menyakitimu?" teriak Draco sambil berjalan cepat, memanggil Hermione agar berhenti. Hermione tak menggubrisnya ia tetap berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ia tak menghiraukan teriakan Draco.

Sial bagi Draco. Hermione telah pergi membawa mobil porsche merahnya. Memberikan tanda tanya besar terhadap gadis itu. Draco berdiri mematung memandangi porsche merah Hermione meninggalkan tempat, Hanya ekspresi frustasilah yang terlukis di wajah tampan Draco. Ia hanya bisa mengacak acak rambut pirang platina nya tersebut tanda kekesalannya.

Mengapa bisa terjadi? Apa yang dilihatnya tadi? Sehingga dia ketakutan begitu?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengganggu pikiran Draco.

"Drakiee.." teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung memanggil Draco,Draco tak menoleh karena Draco sudah tahu itu suara Astoria Greengrass, gadis yang mengincar dirinya agar bisa menjadi suaminya

"kau tak apa Drakie Poo sayang?" tanya Astoria prihatin, sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Draco. Mengecek seolah tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"enyahkan tangan kotormu dari wajahku Greengrass! Aku tak sudi, dipanggil dengan panggilan anehmu itu!" bentak Draco kasar dengan nada sarkastik. Draco memang tidak menyukai Astoria, baginya Astoria itu mencintai Draco bukan karena cinta, namun karena Draco bergelimangan harta, terlebih Astoria itu orangnya sangat manja. Alasan yang cukup untuk meyakinkan orang tuanya bahwa Astoria bukanlah jodoh yang tepat bagi Draco

"kau berkata apa barusan Draco?" ucap Lucius secara tiba tiba dari belakang, Draco memutar bola matanya sambil bergumam 'apa lagi sih'.

Lucius memang menginginkan Astoria sebagai menantunya, menurutnya Astoria jauh lebih baik dari gadis yang pernah mendekati Draco, Lucius menyukai Astoria karena Astoria orangnya cantik, pintar dan berpendidikan. Berpendidikan? Setahu Draco, Astoria sudah 7 tahun kuliah, namun tak pernah tamat.

"sekali lagi kubilang Greengrass, enyahkan tangan kotormu dari tanganku" ucap Draco sambil menarik tangannya dari rangkulan tangan Astoria.

"kau tak boleh berkata begitu pada calon istrimu Draco" balas Narcissa, berharap anaknya tak memanggil panggilan yang tak pantas pada anak temannya itu.

"apaaa? Calon istri, mum? Cuih memandangnya saja aku enggan apalagi memperistri seorang jalang sepertinya"

"cukup Draco! Minta maaf pada Astoria sekarang!" bentak Lucius, menunjuk nunjuk Astoria yang berdiri gemetar mendengarkan kata kata kasar dari Draco.

"maaf Greengrass" ucap Draco dengan seringai khas Malfoy, ia menjulurkan tangannya, namun sebelum tangan Astoria menyambutnya, ia sudah menarik tangannya lagi.

"ups maaf, nampaknya, aku akan alergi jika berjabat tangan denganmu, Greengrass" seringai Draco masih terpasang di wajahnya

"baiik, jika aku membuat tanganmu alergi! Setidaknya aku bersifat lebih sopan daripada wanita yang berdansa denganmu tadi. Sungguh tak tahu diri." Ungkap Astoria kesal setelah diperlakukan Draco dengan kasar. Senyum puas terpatri di bibir Astoria.

"tak usah bawa nama Hermione, aku tak sudi. Bibir kotormu menyebut namanya"

" And then, apakah kau yang menakutinya tadi sehingga dia pergi meninggalkanku?"

Suasana hening, keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuh Astoria, ia tak berkutik, ia tak mungkin mengatakan hal yang akan merusak harganya sendiri, dihadapan Draco, dan calon mertuanya (dibaca : orangtuanya). Astoria terdiam sejenak, berfikir kata apa yang tepat untuk Draco supaya Draco mempercayai perkataannya.

"Tuduhan yang tak tahu kebenarannya mr. Malfoy. Jangan menuduhku sembarangan, persetan muda!" ucap Astoria. Raut mukanya berubah setelah mengucapkan kata kata yang menurutnya tak pantas jika mengatakan nya didepan calon mertuanya (dibaca : orangtua Draco).

Apa yang dikatakan Astoria tadi sangat tidak mencerminkan bahwa dia orang yang berpendidikan. Seperti yang diagung-agungkan dirinya dan Lucius.

'Matilah aku' raung Astoria menyesal.

"well, kurasa sudah cukup keributan disini. Maaf Astoria kurasa ucapanmu itu sangat tak pantas. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga ucapanmu sebelum kau menjadi menantuku" balas Lucius dengan tatapan tajam, tatapan yang menandakan 'kau-berkata-sesuatu-yang-tak-sepantasnya-kau-katakan.

"lihat dad! Sudah terlihat, betapa jalangnya wanita ini" seringai jahat kembali terlukis diwajah Draco,

'semakin ketahuan kau Greengrass! Aku akan menghabisimu' teriak Draco dalam relung hatinya bahagia.

"CUKUP DRACO!" teriak Narcissa tak mau mendengar kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut anaknya.

"ayo kita pergi" ucap Narcissa lagi seraya menarik lengan Draco untuk pergi meninggalkan Astoria sendirian.

Astoria mematung diam ditempat, ia tak menyadari dua kata itu berlalu saja di ucapannya. Astoria hanya berdiam dan menyeringai lebar.

* * *

tetap semangat! thank you very much yang rela ngorbanin waktunya buat baca fanfiction gaje aku+review ff aku :)) aku sayang kalian.. janganpernah bosen yah :* lets go to the next chapter ch 2!


	2. Red Tulip and Beautiful Peony Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2! Semoga kalian ngga bosen yah! hehehe, tetap semangat, baca ff gaje perdana aku!. kata yang didalem kurung itu misalnya (...) ga usah dihiraukan yah ^_^ hohoho. and last, dont forget review kalian ya!  
_**

* * *

Draco mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pikirannya dibanjiri oleh pertanyaan aneh mengenai Hermione. Bukan hanya itu, ia sungguh menyesali betapa bodohnya ia, melepaskan Hermione begitu saja tanpa meminta alamat atau nomor telepon nya. Pikiran itu selalu menggerayangi otaknya.

"aah bodohnya aku" desah Draco, memijit mijit pelipisnya. Kemudian Draco mengecek handphone yang dari tadi bersemayam di kantung belakang celananya. Terlihat nama Theo mengirimkan pesan singkat yang berisi

**Hei, mate. Aku ingin kau menemaniku seminar besok, aku tak punya teman. Boleh kan sobat? Pleasee .. Aku tunggu jawabanmu ya.**

Dengan segera Draco menjawab

**Tidak**

Pikiran Draco berkabut, ia tak bisa menerima ajakan teman baiknya tersebut. Rasanya ia ingin mematahkan nomor ponselnya supaya tak ada yang mengganggunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian balasan sms dari Theo

**Oh ayolah mate, aku yakin kau pasti betah di seminar itu. Aku janji.**

Draco memutar bola matanya, seakan tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin seminar kedokteran tersebut aku betah? Pikir Draco. Sementara dirinya sendiri seorang pemimpin perusahaan keluarganya. Draco terkekeh pelan, seakan pikiran yang dari tadi bergelantungan sirna.

**You wish Theo. I will. Yeah**

Draco tahu, Theo orangnya baik, selalu menuruti kemauan Draco setiap Draco meminta di temani bermain playstation, atau sekedar nonton bola bersama. Draco tak mau mengecewakan teman baiknya itu.

**Thanks Draco, aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 pagi. Berpakailah yang sopan Draco, kau akan bertemu banyak wanita cantik disini ;)**

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, seminar kedokteran? Setahu Draco disana banyak dokter-dokter senior, yang umurnya , ya kau tahulah. Apanya yang cantik dari mereka yang sudah memiliki umur lanjut? Oh Theo. Draco menggeleng kepala. Seketika Draco menjatuhkan dirinya dikasur empuknya nan nyaman. Dan terlelap

.

"DRACOOO...!" suara itu menggelegar, suara yang berani membangunkan tidur nyenyak Malfoy junior. Draco tak menggubrisnya, ia tetap melanjutkan tidurnya.

"DRACOO..! DASAR ANAK PEMALAS! BANGUN KAU, ATAU MAU AKU SETRUM KAU DENGAN ALAT SETRUM INI HAH? CEPAT BANGUN! KAU INGKAR JANJI" sergah pria itu lagi.

'Tapi.. apa yang dia ucapkan tadi? Ingkar janji? Memang aku ingkar apa?' tanya Draco, sontak ia membuka matanya.

Naas, Tak sempat menghindar, sebuah bantal guling besar menghantam kepalanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?" teriak Draco marah kepada orang yang berani menghantam kepalanya dengan guling

"BANGUN! CEPAT MANDI SANA! ATAU ALAT SETRUM INI AKAN MENYENTUH KULITMU YANG PUCAT ITU" teriak Theo lagi, seraya menodongkan alat setrum ikan milik Draco.

"oh Theo, jangan kasar seperti itu, ba-baik aku a-aku akan bangun" ucap Draco menenangkan diri. Akhrinya, Draco baru ingat bahwa ia punya janji untuk menemani Theo seminar.

'Tuhannn kenapa aku bisa lupa?' sesal Draco dalam hati.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8.45 pantas saja Theo amat marah kepada Draco. Ia terlambat 45 menit gara-gara Draco yang bangun kesiangan, tapi untunglah seminar dimulai 15 menit lagi.

"sudah mate, kau sudah tampan dengan pakaian itu" aku Theo yang menyipitkan matanya seraya menerawang detail pakaian yang dikenakan Draco, semi formal, dengan kemeja putih,lengan digulung sebatas sikut, celana bahan berwarna hitam dan sepatu hitam. Theo memang sengaja menyuruhnya memakai pakaian itu 'biar terlihat rapi', tentu saja awalnya ditentang habis-habisan oleh Draco toh akhirnya ia mau juga.

"apakah bisa aku mengganti celanaku, ini tak terlalu nyaman" pinta Draco, dengan nada memelas.

"lagi pula, aku juga bukan peserta kan? Masa aku pakai pakaian yang lebih keren daripada dokter yang ikut seminar?" goda Draco, sambil mencari cari celana yang pas untuk dipakainya di lemari.

"ayolah mate, sudah tak ada waktu lagi mencari celanamu. Sudah, biarlah orang berkata apa, aku juga tak keberatan jika orang tertipu kalau kau dokternya" kilah Theo, seraya menarik lengan kekar Draco.

.

"Apa kau yakin? Ini tempat seminarnya?" tanya Draco tak percaya tempat itu menjadi tempat seminar.

"entahlah. Setidaknya kita lebih baik memeriksanya dulu daripada duduk seperti orang bodoh di mobil" jawab Theo, mengedikkan bahunya, lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. Draco juga ikut keluar dari mobil.

Mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri koridor gedung bertingkat tujuh itu dan menghampiri seseorang resepsionis yang tengah berbicara dengan tamu-tamunya. Dengan cekatan, Theo menghampiri resepsionis cantik tersebut dan bertanya

"selamat pagi, saya mau tanya, disinikah tempat seminar kedokteran itu?"

"iya sir disini tempatnya. Tapi maaf sir, saya kurang yakin kalau anda adalah dokternya. Apakah anda hanya ingin melihat keluarga mu disini?" tanya resepsionis dengan sangat polos,ketika melihat keadaan Theo yang bisa dibilang seperti orang belum mandi. Draco hanya menahan tawanya yang siap meledak.

"dan, anda sir." Ucap resepsionis tersebut menatap Draco. Draco menghampiri resepsionis itu.

"anda ingin seminar?. Oh anda ditunggu diruangan pertemuan lantai dua. Anda bis-"

Perkataan resepsionis dipotong Theo yang tak terima dirinya tak dianggap

"maaf nona. Saya yang ingin seminar, bukan pria ini. Mohon perhatiannya." Aku Theo sambil mengeluarkan ekpresi marah yang ditahan.

Untuk kedua kalinya Draco menahan tawa. 'nah Theo, apa yang kubilang hah? Senjata makan tuan kau!' Draco menyeringai lebar.

"oke, kau tak percaya? Baik akan kubawa jas dokter dan tanda pengenalku. Puas kau hah?" kepala Theo memerah mendengar perkataan resepsionis polos itu dan berlalu menuju mobil untuk mengambil jas dan tanda pengenalnya.

Jelas, Draco ingin sekali tertawa sepuas-puasnya. Sangat ingin.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian. . .

Jleb. Jantung Draco serasa berhenti berdetak, matanya terbelalak kaget dan tawanya seketika menghilang. Ketika melihat wanita bertubuh langsing, berkaki jenjang , memakai jas dokter dan ya. Mata itu yang mengingatkan Draco padanya malam itu. Wanita itu berdiri dibelakang Draco, (hey! bagaimana Draco bisa tahu kalau ada Hermione dibelakangnya? Oh iya, Draco bisa melihatnya lewat kaca yang ada di depannya.)

"her.. her-Hermione" Draco serasa bermimpi untuk bertemu dengan gadis pujaan hatinya lagi.

"Ia begitu cantik tanpa topeng. Ya, cantik sekali. Aku sungguh tak percaya itukah kau 'Mione?" ucap Draco pelan.

"i'm sorry sir, tapi, kau daritadi tak bergerak dari situ. Apakah urusanmu sudah selesai dengan nona itu? Aku akan seminar beberapa menit lagi" tanya Hermione heran dengan pria didepannya, yang daritadi ia tunggu tak bergegas pergi.

"a-aku, Draco, mione." Aku Draco, membalikkan badan, manik kelabu dan manik hazel bertemu.

"ka-kau? A-apa yang kau la-lakukan disini?" ucap Hermione terbata-bata, tak percaya mereka bertemu (lagi).

Belum sempat Draco menjawab, Hermione berlari menjauhi Draco. Berlari seperti melihat hantu, berlari dan berlari.

Draco sudah geram dengan tingkah Hermione yang membingungkan.  
Dengan cepat, Draco berlari mengejar Hermione yang malah mempercepat larinya.

"Hermione, berhenti. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi sehingga kau menjauhiku?"

Sial bagi Hermione. Ia terjebak! Ia berlari ke arah yang salah, ia menemukan jalan buntu.  
Semakin dekat Draco dengannya, hanya beberapa langkah. Hermione hanya bisa menangis, tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan, selain menangis.

"maafkan aku Hermione, a-aku tak bermaksud mengintimidasimu, a-aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Kumohon jangan menangis, kalau kau menangis, hatiku sangat sakit mendengar tangisan mu. Kumohon" pinta Draco, kemudian mengusap air mata Hermione dengan ibu jarinya. Rasa hangat menjalar dipipi Hermione, ia merasakan kehangatan menggerayangi pipinya. Draco Malfoy mengusap pipi putihnya.

"tenangkan dirimu, sekarang kita keluar dari lorong gelap ini. Kita ceritakan diluar, apa masalahnya" ajak Draco seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Hermione.

.

"Aku takut Draco, sangat takut, dengan adanya teror yang menimpaku semalam. Aku takut sekali, me-mereka meletakkan fotoku didepan pintu, mereka menusuk kepalaku difoto dengan pisau, mereka melumuri darah fleon di pisau itu, mereka meninggalkan catatan yang berisi aku harus meninggalkanmu! Aku tak tahu siapa pelakunya, namun mereka mencoba untuk membunuhku. Kumohon Draco bantu aku" jelas Hermione panjang lebar,terisak isak menceritakan kejadian itu, yang membuat Draco menganga tak percaya.

Sejurus kemudian Draco mendekap tubuh langsing Hermione dalam peluknya,membiarkan malaikat kecilnya itu tenang dalam pelukan hangat Draco.

Draco tak kuasa menahan tangis dan amarah yang membeludak sambil mengelus rambut coklat Hermione, Draco menjerit-jerit dalam hati.  
'beraninya dia melukai Hermione, kalau aku tahu siapa pelakunya, akan ku bunuh dia' teriak Draco dalam hati, sambil mengepalkan tangannya sangat keras.

"Hermione, selama aku ada disampingmu, aku akan melindungimu, aku janji" ucap Draco tak henti-hentinya ia meyakinkan Hermione bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Hermione menganguk angguk.

"sudah, jangan bersedih, kalau kau diteror oleh orang itu, kau tinggal telepon aku saja, nah ini nomor handphoneku" saran Draco sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya, dan direspon Hermione lagi dengan anggukkan, Hermione tak sanggup untuk berbicara lagi, hanya tangisan yang dapat menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini.

'kau, siapapun kau, yang melakukan ini, akan ku penggal kepalamu, kupajang kepalamu di salahsatu alun alun kota dan mempersilahkan semua orang memperlakukan seenaknya padamu' relung Draco dalam hati kecilnya.

"ayo jangan nangis terus, nanti cantiknya hilang loh. Hehe" ucap Draco meniru ucapan ibunya. Hermione tertawa melihat Draco yang gagal meniru ucapan ibunya.

"Nah! Seminarnya?" teriak Hermione, seketika ia melepaskan pelukan Draco, ia pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Draco

"maaf Draco, tapi aku harus pergi. Daadaa!" teriak Hermione dikejauhan, melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Draco membalas lambaian tangan Hermione.  
Draco terkekeh pelan, dan sejenak memijit mijit pelipisnya yang agak terasa pusing.  
Ia harus memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menangkap peneror itu, secepatnya.

.

Theodorre keluar dari ruangan seminarnya, memanjangkan lehernya ke atas mencari sosok seorang Draco Malfoy. Memang mudah mencari Draco, ia hanya perlu melihat diantara kerumunan orang banyak, dan melihat yang mana orang berambut pirang platina, pasti itu Draco Malfoy, teringat hanya Draco dan keluarga Malfoy lah yang memiliki warna rambut 'unik' baginya.

"Draco..! im here" seru Theo seraya melambaikan tangannya keudara.

Draco mendekati arah lambaian tangan Theo dan menarik Theo secara tiba-tiba bagaikan penculik handal. Theo terkejut dengan aksi sahabatnya itu, memaksa untuk tidak menarik tangannya begitu kuat

"hei Draco, setan apa yang berhasil memasuki tubuhmu? Aww bisakah tanganmu tak mengenggam tanganku sekencang itu hah? Tanganku sudah diasuransi 1 juta dollar kau tahu?" jelas Theo panjang lebar, Draco tak memperdulikan ocehan teman nya itu, ia terus menggiring Theo masuk kedalam mobil.

"dengar Nott, Hermione sedang dalam bahaya, kita harus melindunginya" ucap Draco dengan tatapan tajam menatap Theo yang seketika memandang Draco heran

"we-well, ini bukan urusanku" jawab Theo acuh tak acuh. Mengedikkan bahunya

Draco mengangkat alisnya sebelah, melihat tingkah laku temannya yang tak mau ambil pusing. Amarah Draco memuncak, wajahnya memerah, menatap Theo dengan pandangan kau-menolak-ajakkanku.

"BERANINYA KAU NOTT! HERMIONE SEDANG DALAM BAHAYA, SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU BILANG ITU BUKAN URUSANMU. DENGAR! HERMIONE TEMAN KITA, DIA BUTUH PERLINDUNGAN DARI KITA" bentak Draco didalam mobil, menarik kerah Theo hendak mencekik lehernya. Entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki raga Draco, membuat Theo bergidik ngeri melihat temannya yang berubah aneh setelah ia tinggalkan mengambil jas dan tanda pengenal tadi.

"tenanglah sedikit mate, kau nampaknya sangat gelisah, ada apa? Hermione? Kau mengenalnya?" kilah Theo dengan alih alih menenangkan Draco.

"entahlah Theo, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak. Hermione ya, aku mengenalnya, ia baru ku kenal semalam" jawab Draco yang ekspresinya berbalik 180 derajat menjadi tenang, sepertinya setan yang memasukinya sudah keluar.

"Nah beginikan lebih baik. Oke silahkan ceritakan apa masalahnya, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu" tawar Theo dengan ucapan pelan di tiga kata terakhir.

Draco menarik nafas dalam-dalmam dan Draco menceritakan semuanya kepada Theo mulai dari ia pergi ke pesta sampai ia menyeret Theo seperti tahanan.  
Theo yang mendengarkan cerita Draco bergidik ngeri, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat.  
Theo mengedip ngedipkan matanya tak percaya. Hanya anggukkan kecil yang dapat dilakukannya.

"ini semua salahku, coba saja aku tak bertemu dengannya, pasti dia tak diteror begitu." Sesal Draco sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tanda frustasi.

"ayolah mate, kau tak usah menyesali sesuatu yang telah terjadi, lebih baik kita nongkrong di kafe dekat suburban, disana tempat yang cocok untuk merilekskan diri. Ayo" ajak Theo mengerling ke arah Draco kemudian memacu pedal gasnya pergi menuju kafe terdekat.

Suasana hening, tak ada yang berani melancarkan satu atau dua kata dari mulut sendiri. Layaknya tak berpenghuni, Draco yang daritadi gelisah menatap layar ponsel iPhone nya berulang ulang acap kali membuat Theo tak nyaman dengan tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.  
Theo memutar bola matanya, sesekali menghempaskan nafas berat,  
sementara itu, Draco tak mengetahui bahwa tingkahnya di awasi temannya Theo.

"oh ayolah mate, aku daritadi melihatmu seperti cacing yang kepanasan, tak pernah berhenti bergerak, bolak balik mengukir simbol dilayar handphone mu, menutupnya dan membuka lagi. Ayolah, Hermione baik baik saja mate." Theo menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, memikirkan Draco yang seperti orang menahan kencing.

Draco tak menghiraukan perkataan Theo, ia mengulang ulang kegiatan yang menurutnya sangat penting itu. Menggigiti ujung kukunya, mengerling lagi ke arah ponsel yang daritadi tak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan.

"baiklaaah kalau begitu" seketika Theo menyambar handphone Draco dan membuangnya kebelakang bangku mobilnya hingga terselip entah kebagian mana.  
Draco berteriak protes atas tingkah laku Theo, yang secara spontan membuatnya terkejut

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Aku sedang mengecek saja! Kau merusak handphoneku" teriak Draco dengan nada kesal akut, mengepalkan tangan dan siap ingin meninju Theo

"setidaknya Malfoy junior punya banyak uang untuk membeli yang baru lagi" kekeh Theo dengan seringai kemenangan terpancar dari wajahnya yang malah membuat Draco muak sekali melihatnya

Draco menahan emosinya masih dengan raut muka muram, bak orang ingin buang air.  
Wajah pucatnya memerah kesal, tangannya dilipat didepan dada, menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. Draco enggan membuka suara sedikitpun  
Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di kafe tujuan. Draco keluar dari mobil, disusul dengan Theo yang sibuk menggeledah kursi belakang mobilnya, hendak mencari cari sesuatu yang penting.  
Draco dengan sabar menunggu Theo yang terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya.  
Draco memutar bola matanya dan menatap Theo dengan tatapan apa-yang-dilakukan-bocah-ini. Seperempat menit kemudian, kepala Theo mucul dari dalam mobil dengan iringan senyum khas Theo. Mengeluarkan benda kotak ukuran segenggam tangannya dan berwarna gold, ya terlihat seperti handphone emas. Tunggu... apakah ada yang mengatakan handphone emas? Itu iPhone gold Draco. Draco baru sadar, handphonenya dibelakang mobil Theo, mata Draco terbelalak melihat Theo dengan cepat melempar handphone itu ke arah Draco, refleks Draco menangkap hanphone yang melayang beberapa meter diudara,

HAP'

Handphone seketika berada di genggaman Draco. Draco masih dalam keadaan terkejut luarbiasa, untunglah Draco menangkap handphone itu tepat sasaran, handphone itu sungguh berarti bagi Draco, terlebih lagi handphone yang ditangkapnya itu pemberian ibunya ketika ia genap berusia 23 tahun.  
Draco mengumpat keras mengumpat Theo, Theo hanya membalas dengan gelak tawa, melihat ekspresi Draco yang shock.

"handphone ini mahal Nott! Gaji satu tahunmu tak cukup untuk membeli handphone ini! Sialan kau!" umpat Draco memaki-maki sahabatnya itu, sambil memutar mutar handphonenya dan tak lupa mengecek apakah ada telepon atau sms.

"sudah kubilang Draco! Malfoy junior pasti sanggup membeli beratus ratus handphone seperti itu. Kau kan kaya raya" ucap Theo dengan nada sarkastik, sesekali ia menyinggung tentang nama marga keluarga Draco.

"ayo cepat masuk kedalam, tenggorokan ku sangat kering" ajak Theo dan mereka masuk bersamaan kedalam kafe.

.

"jadi, apa rencanamu Draco? Aku pikir lebih baik kita laporkan saja kepolisi, toh selesai kan?" saran Theo singkat sekali. Seraya mengisap habis tanpa sisa kopi mocchanya.

"tak usah dulu melaporkan secepatnya, aku mau menganiaya dulu pelaku itu sebelum diringkus polisi. Beraninya bedebah itu meneror Hermione" ucap Draco mantap, sambil menyeringai licik memandang Theo yang terkejut dengan rencana kejam Draco

"tak usah gegabah begitu Draco, lagipula apa untungnya kita melindungi Hermione? Toh dia bukan siapa-siapa kita? Sebegitu pedulinya kau dengan gadis itu?" tanya Theo yang sontak membuat ekspresi Draco berubah drastis menjadi marah. Wajahnya memerah, memandang dengan sangat tajam ke Theo. Seakan Theo adalah pelaku teror itu.

"Kau tak punya hati Nott! Dia itu gadis yang mudah rapuh! Dia juga orang yang kusayangi! Aku tak mau kehilangan dia!" bentak Draco dengan penekanan disetiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

Suasana hening, Theo memandang tak percaya, Draco menyukai Hermione?( 100 untuk mu Theo, ya kurasa kau benar)

Draco's POV

Sh*t! Kenapa bisa keceplosan! Mulut sialan! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang rahasia ke orang ini! Kata kata itu seharusnya tak terucap! Ah gila sekali kau Draco! Sangat gila!

Normal POV

Draco terdiam, sama halnya dengan Theo.  
Dengan berani, Theo perlahan membuka suara, berharap Draco tak tersinggung dengan ucapan yang akan dilontarkannya.

"ka-kau menyukai Hermione? Be-benarkah itu Draco? Kurasa ka-kau bercanda kan?" tanya Theo tak percaya atas ucapan Draco barusan. Tatapannya tajam dan semakin tajam menyayat iris kelabu Draco.

"tidak Nott, aku tidak bercanda. A-aku mencintai Hermione saat pertama bertemu." Aku Draco dengan nada pasrah yang malah membuat bibir Theo tersenyum bahagia.

Tiba tiba Theo berdiri tegak, meninju tangannya keudara tanda semangat 45. Aksi Theo membuat Draco heran, makhluk ini gila' pikir Draco

"ayo mate, kita punya misi besar malam ini! Siapkan dirimu dan rencanamu! Aku siap melindungi putri cinderella milik pangeran tampan Draco. Ayo lekaslah berdiri dan melancarkan rencana jeniusmu" ajak Theo yang bersemangat sekali membantu Draco

"hei hei ta-tapi"

"baiklah, kita kerumah Hermione untuk mengumpulkan clue. Aku makin bersemangat saja, ini layaknya permainan puzzle! Ayo!" ucap Theo seraya melambaikan tangannya mengajak Draco untuk bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

"kau benar ini rumahnya Nott? Besar sekali?" tanya Draco tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Rumah mewah berlantai dua berdiri kokoh dengan cat berwarna cream di mix dengan warna putih, dikelilingi oleh taman rumput berwarna warni,tak lupa juga kolam berenang berbentuk huruf 'G' yang mengelilingi rumah itu.  
Dua beton keramik marmer silinder berdiri kokoh menopang balkon dilantai dua.  
Jendela jendela yang dirancang dengan ukiran paling rumit, begitu pula pintu pintunya yang bertemakan klasik, coklat brunette  
'pola yang sangat rumit' gumam Draco yang berdecak kagum dengan pemandangan indah di kediaman keluarga Granger.  
Bukannya Draco tak pernah melihat rumah sebegitu megah ini, jika dibandingkan rumah Draco dengan rumah Hermione, rumah Hermione tak seberapa bandingnya dengan rumah Draco, yang jelas aduhai besarnya .  
Perbedaannya sangat jelas, rumah Draco bertemakan dark black atau ghotic suasana mencekam dan terkesan mistik, yang justru membuat Draco ilfeel.  
Berbeda sekali dengan rumah Hermione yang super fabulous! Seperti terjun di dunia mimpi, dunia seakan berbeda, pemandangan nan permai tersemat disekitar rumah Hermione, padang rumput seakan menghipnotis siapa saja yang memandangnya.  
Draco berdecak kagum dengan pemandangan indah ini. Entah berapa lama Draco berdiri tegak memasati detail yang terpasang di rumah Hermione sampai Theo yang memanggilnya tak didengarnya.

"Mate! Ya ini rumahnya, tapi setidaknya luas rumah ini hanya secuil saja dari rumah Malfoy, sudah masih menang rumahmu mate! Ini belum seberapa." Theo nyengir kuda.

.

Berulang kali Theo memencet bel tepat disamping pintu yang berdiri kokoh didepannya.  
Satu .. Dua .. Tiga.. tak ada tanda tanda orang didalamnya. Dengan sabar mereka menunggu, dan akhirnya terdengar suara orang membukakan pintu.  
Terlihat pria paru baya yang tinggi berperawakan tegas memakai baju kasual kaos putih celana pendek dan memasang tampang curiga terhadap Draco dan Theo.

"maaf, anda cari siapa?" mata pria itu menyipit memandang Draco, ia tak kenal sama sekali dengan orang berambut pirang platina dan bermata kelabu ini. Pria itu terus memandangi Draco, yang ia rasa berbahaya jika dibiarkan, pikirnya. Namun, untunglah Theo cepat mengalihkan perhatian pria itu dengan berdeham keras memecahkan keheningan.

"sir, anda tak ingat saya?" ucap Theo dengan menunjuk nunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tak lupa juga senyum sapanya yang (bisa kukatakan 'menawan'). Pria itu beralih pandangan menatap Theo, seketika raut mukanya berubah senang.  
Senyum dibibirnya merekah bak mawar dipagi hari yang sedang merekah.

"tentu saja tidak Nott! Aku takkan melupakanmu! And sorry buddy, siapa anda?" tatapan pria itu beralih kembali ke Draco

"saya Draco sir, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Saya teman dari Theo, juga Hermione" kenal Draco mantap, menjulurkan tangannya hendak menjabat tangan pria itu. Dan kemudian disambut hangat oleh pria itu (tak lupa jua senyum hangatnya)

"oh, senang berkenalan dengan anda Dra-co. Saya Henry Granger, dad Hermione" sapa Henry dengan akrab, seakan mengenal Draco telah lama. Kemudian, Henry mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dan pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk memanggil Hermione di dalam kamarnya.

"Henry itu dosenku Draco, dia itu dosen ilmu genetika. Jadi kalau mau men DNA atau sebagainya kau tinggal tanya dengan dad Hermione. pssttt dia juga berkerjasama dengan pihak kepolisian loh!" ujar Theo pelan pelan agar dak didengar ,telunjuknya didekatkan ke bibirnya dan direspon Draco dengan anggukan kecil.

.

"Draco.. Hei Theo.. Barusan tadi kita berjumpa? Ada apa gerangan?" tanya Hermione setelah menampakkan diri dengan berpakaian dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah. Membuat Draco berdecak kagum melihat pujaan hatinya tampak begitu cantik dengan balutan kain sutra.

"Nah! Mungkin ini salah satu kebiasaan Draco, setiap kali aku menampakkan diri ia selalu melamun tak jelas. Apakah ada yang salah dari ku Nott?" tanya Hermione lagi, tetapi dengan nada penasaran.

"mungkin Draco terpanah atas pesona cantikmu 'Mione" ucap Theo dengan terkekeh pelan, Hermione tersipu malu, terlihat rona merah dipipinya yang tak lekas hilang.

"apa apaan kau Nott." Lekas Draco mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Theo, tak mau melihat Hermione.

"ya aku tahu maksud kalian kesini, kalian mau melihat surat teror itu kan? Ini suratnya aku sudah sisihkan bagian itu sedikit" ucap Hermione seraya memberikan bungkusan plastik bening, Draco langsung mencabut surat itu dari tangan Hermione dan membaca isinya

_**JAUHI DRACO ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU !**_

"tulisannya dari darah, seperti darah hmmm.. darah kucing, seperinya aku mengenal tulisan ini" telaah Draco, mengelus kertas coklat yang ia pegang, ia teringat sesuatu tentang tulisan tangan ini.

**Flashback Draco.**

"Drakie, kau tak memberikanku ucapan selamat atas hari jadinya kita?" ucap Astoria dengan manja, sambil bergelayutan dilengan Draco, bergelut manja didada Draco.

"singkirkan kepala busukmu dari tubuhku, Greengrass, hari jadi maksudmu eh? Bermimpilah Greengrass aku muak dengan tingkah lakumu itu" tegas Draco dengan wajah malasnya, menarik rambut hitam Astoria menjauhi tubuhnya itu.

"a-a-aww sakit, kau kejam sekali sih"

Astoria mengambil pulpen dan kertas, setelah itu ia menuliskan empat kata diatas kertas

_**Draco Malfoy Astoria Greengrass**_

"bagus tidak?" tanya Astoria dengan senyuman manjanya, menunjukkan secari kertas yang telah ia tulis ke Draco. Draco menyambar kertas itu lalu

Creeeettt... suara kertas sobek, kemudian kertas berhamburan di udara, tangan Draco menghempaskan ke udara. Seringai tipis terlihat di wajah Draco, memandang muak ke arah Astoria. Dan pergi meninggalkan Astoria sendiri dengan air mata yang terus menetes dipipi.

"berhentilah berharap yang tidak tidak denganku Greengrass! Akan kubuat hidupmu seperti kertas kertas sobek itu" teriak Draco dari kejauhan

"KAU JAHAT DRACO! KAU JAHAT!"

" AKU!, ASTORIA GREENGRASS TAK AKAN PERNAH LELAH MENGEJARMU! SAMPAI KAPAN PUN! AKU BERSUMPAH!"

.

"Draco... Draco.. are you okay? Kau tampak pucat? Draco! Sadarlah" panggilan Hermione membuat lamunan Draco terpecah.

"ah tak mungkin" ucap Draco dengan menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Memijit mijit pelipisnya

"tak mungkin apanya Draco?" tanya Theo heran, memandangi sahabatnya yang seperti orang aneh.

"ayo kita pulang Nott. Perasaanku tak enak, oh ya Hermione, kalau terjadi apa-apa hubungi aku"

Hermione mengangguk pelan menatap iris kelabu Draco yang terlihat bingung

.

"aku harus menjauhi Hermione. Aku harus" ucap Draco dengan nada lirih. 'ya aku harus, menjauhi Hermione' teguh Draco lagi dalam hati.

"whaattt...? menjauhi Hermione? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ini rencana jenius mu? Oh tidak, aku tak setuju denganmu mate. Itu sungguh tak gentleman!" bantah Theo seketika. Menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"aku tak punya pilihan lain Nott, aku pilih jalan aman saja"

"tapi kau tak mau memperjuangkan cintamu dengan Hermione?"

"Tidak Nott! Tapi tidakkah kau lihat? Semenjak kedatanganku ke kehidupan nya ia malah diteror terus terusan, lagipula aku juga sudah dijodohkan dengan Greengrass"

"APAAA? DIJODOHKAN DENGAN GREENGRASS?" Theo terkejut, refleksnya berfungsi seketika, mobil mengerem mendadak menimbulkan hempasan gaya kedepan.

"Rumput hijau itu?" tanya Theo lagi tak percaya

Draco mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

_**gimana? bosen kah? kuharap kalian ngga bosen! review nya yaaah :)**_


	3. Red Tulip and Beautiful Peony Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3! Review please**_

* * *

Dua bulan kemudian . . .

"Ada kabar dari Hermione?" tanya Theo kepada Draco. Sedangkan dirinya sedang asyik melahap berondong jagung sambil menonton siaran pertandingan bola.

"tak ada. Kurasa ia sudah tenang tanpa aku" jawab Draco yang sibuk mengkalkulasi uang perusahaan ayahnya itu. Membolak balikkan kertas dibuku berwarna hitam kusam.

"ngomong ngomong, ia menitipkan ini untukmu, sudah lama sih, aku baru ingat tadi saat aku buka buku histologiku, ini" Theo memberikan amplop berwarna abu abu ke arah Draco, yang secara langsung disambar Draco.

Draco membetulkan posisi kacamatanya (jelas kuakui ia sangat tampan dengan memakai kacamata besar itu).

**Draco, Tak ada lagi orang yang menerorku. Aku sangat senang akan hal itu. Yang ingin aku tanyakan mengapa kau menghilang belakangan ini? Nomormu juga tak aktif? Aku khawatir denganmu. Oh iya, Aku bermaksud mengundangmu makan malam tanggal 4 nanti, Aku tak punya teman, Theo tak mau ku ajak, teman temanku yang lain juga sudah punya teman. Maukah kau menemaniku? **

**-Hermione-**

Creeett.. Draco merobek kertas itu menjadi berkeping keping. Theo terbelalak kaget dengan aksi Draco yang membuatnya protes keras.

"Kenapa kau robek mate? Aku belum membacanya?"

"hanya undangan makan malam. Baiklah, pakaian apa yang cocok kukenakan Nott?" tanya Draco semangat sembari mengacak acak lemarinya.

"hmmm.. itu acara makan malam yang formal Draco, kau akan berjumpa dengan dosen dosenku disana, termasuk dad dan mum Hermione, jadi kau harus memakai jas yang rapi" jelas Theo.

"dad dan mum Hermione? Ma-maksudmu ia mau memperkenalkanku dengan orang tuanya?"

"kukira begitu. Kau juga pasti dikenalkan dengan teman temannya, teman ku, teman Hermione dan juga teman orang tuanya juga"

"BAIK NOTT! Aku akan tampil ganteng maksimal" senyum sumringah terpatri di bibir Draco.

.

"sudah Draco, kau sudah tampan. Jangan kau acak lagi rambut kuningmu itu"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti, tiba tiba seorang wanita (pasti Narcissa) berteriak memanggil Draco untuk makan malam.

"Nampaknya kita harus keluar" ajak Draco.  
Theo memutar bola matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Mum, aku pergi dulu ya dengan Theo, aku ada janji makan malam dengan seseorang, oke?" sapa Draco seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Berpamitan dengan dad dan mumnya,  
Draco dan Theo bergegas pergi ke restoran yang dituju.

"kenapa mengerem mendadak mate? Aww kepalaku terbentur nihhh.." Theo mengelus kepalanya yang sakit

"sebentar, tunggu sebentar" Draco keluar dari mobil kemudianberlari menuju kebun disamping rumahnya dan memetik satu tangkai bunga tulip merah

"untuk apa kau bunga merah itu mate?" tanya Theo penasaran

"untuk seorang yang spesial seperti Hermione"

.

"aku tunggu dimobil, cepatlah masuk kedalam, Hermione menunggumu di meja nomor 23" suruh Theo dengan nada memaksa.

"ingat! Jangan bebicara tentang acar!"

"oke! Doakan aku mate!" sergah Draco mantap, sembari merapikan jas abu abunya

"sip!"  
'apa katanya tadi? Mate? Ia memanggilku mate? Draco Lucius Malfoy memanggilku mate? Oh tuhan, setan apa lagi yang menggerayangi tubuh Draco?' batin Theo dalam hati, ia tak percaya akhirnya Draco memanggilnya mate, sesuatu yang diluar dugaan.

"kuharap kau tak memikirkan kata terakhir yang kuucap tadi. Theodorre Nott!"  
'huh margaku disebut lagi' senyum Theo merosot drastis kebawah, mengerucutkan bibirnya bak tikus curut.

.

Pandangan Draco menyapu seisi ruangan, dilihatnya banyak orang berlalu lalang, dan diantara kerumunan orang Hermione yang melambai-lambaikan tangan putihnya diudara. Seketika Draco menuju arah lambaian tangan itu dan betapa kagumnya Draco melihat Hermione begitu cantiknya, dibalut dengan dress panjang menutup tumit, berwarna unggu muda, bermotif soft flower. tanpa lengan, (pas sekali dengan warna jas Draco,kurasa).

"Draco, long time no see ya" sapa Hermione dengan wajah sumringah, tangan kanannya menyelipkan rambut yang tersisa ke belakang telinganya.

"yap, kulihat dirimu semakin cantik Hermione" senyum hangat terpancar diwajah tampan Draco, Hermione tersipu malu , rona merah terlihat jelas dikedua pipi mulusnya.

"terima kasih. kau juga Draco, kau hari ini sangat er.. tampan" balas Hermione menatap Draco malu.

"ini untukmu Hermione, bunga tulip merah kesukaanku, aku sengaja memetiknya dari kebunku. Terimalah" Draco memberikan satu kuntum bunga tulip merah yang disambut Hermione.  
Hermione tersenyum seraya mencium wewangian dari kelopak bunga merah itu.

"terima kasih" Hermione tersenyum manis menatap Draco. Senyuman yang membuat siapa saja dapat meleleh melihatnya termasuk Draco

Draco's POV

APAAA? Hermione memujiku? Demi neptunus, baru kali ini aku mendengar Hermione mengatakan aku tampan dari bibirnya sendiri. Rasanya aku mau pingsan, oh tidak, itu berlebihan. Benarkah ini? Ia memujiku? Apa ini pertanda baik?. Oohh lihatlah senyum indahnya, dia begituuu... cantik...

Hermione's POV

Draco, bilang aku cantik? OH MY GOD! Draco aku tersipu malu atas pesona yang kau hamburkan! Sungguh jika bisa, aku tak ingin pertemuan ini berakhir. Sepertinya a-aku err.. ah sudah lupakan

Normal POV

Setelah beberapa menit mereka bertatap pandangan, akhirnya Hermione mengajak Draco berkenalan dengan orang tuanya yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.  
Orang tua Hermione tak kalah eloknya berpakaian, membuat siapapun orang berdecak kagum atas pesona kedua orang itu. 'Pasangan serasi' gumam Draco dalam hati.

"hei Draco, long time no see ya." Sapa dad Hermione yang untungnya masih ingat dengan wajah runcing Draco.  
Draco menampilkan senyum andalannya.

"yes sir. How are you?" jawab Draco sok akrab. (the power of keakraban itu penting!, apalagi dengan calon mertua. Hohoo)

"baik Draco, nah kenalkan wanita cantik disampingku, namanya Caroline, Caroline Granger, mum Hermione" kenal dad Hermione. Dengan wajah tak kalah senang, mum Hermione tersenyum hangat ke Draco

"saya Draco mam. Draco Lucius Malfoy, teman Hermione" (senyum andalan Draco dimunculin lagi)

"nice to meet you mr. Malfoy"

Mereka berempat bercerita panjang lebar, tak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka, Draco dengan seriusnya menceritakan perusahaan yang tengah dipimpinnya, acap kali membuat keluarga Granger berdecak kagum terhadap Draco, dan begitupula dengan keluarga Granger yang antusiasnya bercerita tentang masalah kesehatan.  
Draco mendengarkan dengan serius, tak lupa juga ia tak menyinggung masalah acar disela sela pembicaraan karena sudah diingatkan Theo dari awal kalau dad Hermione paling anti dengan namanya acar. Bagi Draco, apa yang salah dari acar? Cuma makanan pendamping terbuat dari timun dan wortel. Sebegitu anti kah?.

"pacarmu tampan juga 'Mione" bisik mum Hermione pelan, sambil memegang gelas wine di tangan kanannya. Nampaknya mum Hermione juga terpaku dengan pesona seorang Draco Malfoy.

"mum, dia temanku, bukan pacarku" bantah Hermione sangat pelan, Hermione memutar bola matanya.

Pembicaraan selesai, berikutnya Hermione memperkenalkan Draco ke teman teman satu angkatannya, tak jarang pula pujian terlontarkan untuk Draco dari bibir-bibir teman wanita Hermione. Sebenarnya Hermione merasa ilfeel dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu,karena mereka tak memperdulikan kehadiran Hermione disamping Draco, toh Draco saja yang diajak bicara oleh teman teman Hermione.

"Pacarmu sangat tampan Hermy, kau sungguh beruntung memiliki Draco. Coba saja aku tak keduluan olehmu, pasti aku ..." ucapan Luna Lovegood terputus lantaran Susan Bones (yang juga teman Hermione) menyenggol lengan Luna.

"oh maaf Luna, ia temanku, bukan pacarku" jawab Hermione suaranya agak gemetar.

"wah masih punya kesempatan dong" Luna sumringah mendengar Hermione berkata demikian. Tawa khas Luna terdengar jelas. Pandangan Hermione melekat telak dimata biru Luna.

"haha. Tak mungkinlah Hermy aku merebut Draco darimu, aku tak menggangu kalian kok" Luna mengedipkan matanya sebelah dan mengeluarkan jari V nya di hadapan Hermione.

.

**Nothing's gonna change my love for you**

**You ought to know by now how much i love you**

**One thing you can be sure of**

**I'll never ask for more than your love**

"Hermione, do you hear this song? Ayo kita berdansa" ajak Draco setelah mendengar lagu kesukaannya berkumandang.

Draco menarik lengan Hermione ke lantai dansa, langkah anggun Hermione dan langkah gagah Draco mereka berdua membuat seluruh mata tertuju kepada mereka berdua. (pasangan serasi.. eeh?)

Tangan kanan Draco menggenggam erat tangan kanan Hermione seperti tak mau melepaskan gadis yang dikasihinya itu. Begitu pula Tangan kiri Draco merangkul pinggang Hermione. Tangan kiri Hermione menggantung di pundak kiri Draco. Entah Draco belajar darimana gerakan dansa yang bisa dikatakan sempurna itu, setahu Draco ia pernah menginjak kaki ibunya pada saat dansanya dulu. (memang the power of love itu bisa mengajarkan kita sesuatu yang diluar dugaan kita).

Gerakan slow mereka beralih kegerakan cepat, lagu Nicole Scherzinger – Wet diputar, Draco dan Hermione dengan lincahnya menggerakkan badan, berjoget ala ala mereka sendiri, namun terlihat indah. Tak luput juga ratusan pasang mata menonton mereka dengan perasaan kagum.  
Pria tampan dan wanita cantik dengan indahnya berjoget tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun.

"you feel happier Mione?" tanya Draco sambil memutar badan Hermione

"yap. With you"

"Hermione, i just wanna say, that i –i " ucap Draco lirih, ia belum sanggup menyatakan cinta ke Hermione, rasanya baru kemarin ia berkenalan dengan Hermione, tak pantas jika ia mengatakan sekarang. Buru buru Draco menarik ucapannya barusan dan berpura pura tak ingat

"apa yang ingin kau katakan Draco?"

"ti-tidak. A-aku tak mengatakan apa apa" balas Draco menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"katakan saja, sebelum semuanya terlambat Draco" ucap Hermione berbisik ketelinga Draco, nafas Hermione sangat terasa sekali di leher Draco yang membuat Draco gemetar.  
Draco mengangguk pelan.

Tak diketahui oleh mereka berdua, sosok bayangan berpakaian hitam sedang menonton kemesraan mereka. Sepertinya orang itu tak senang dengan pasangan romantis itu.

Seketika bayangan orang itu menghilang entah kemana, menuju ke sesuatu tempat yang tak diketahui. Anehnya tak satupun orang yang melihatnya, bak penampakan hantu dimalam hari.

.

"dansamu bagus Draco." Puji Hermionedipenghujung acara dan dibalas Draco dengan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki.

"mauku antar pulang?" ajak Draco

"Oh iya aku lupa ada mr dan Mss Granger disini"

"mum dan dad beberapa menit yang lalu bergegas pergi kebandara Draco, mereka ada urusan di Washington DC untuk beberapa minggu"

"oh, kalau begitu aku boleh mengantarmu?"

"baiklah. Kau boleh. and then.. bolehkah aku meminta nomormu yang baru?" pinta Hermione seraya memberikan ponselnya berwarna hijau. Draco menyambutnya, dan mengetik nomornya di ponsel Hermione.

BEEP BEEP. Handphone emas Draco bergetar. Dilihatnya ada apa gerangan di handphonenya, ternyata Theo mengirim pesan yang isinya

**Draco, aku pulang duluan. Lagipula ferarri mu ini tak muat membawa tiga orang, termasuk Hermione. Okay? Semoga harimu menyenangkan**

"hahaha ada ada saja kau Nott, sangat perhatian" gumam Draco cekikikkan sendiri.

.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi Draco?" tanya Hermione dimobil ferarri Draco

"hah? Ta-tak ada. Tak ada yang ingin kubicarakan" jawab Draco gugup.

"are you sure? Kentara sekali Draco dari matamu, ada suatu hal yang ingin kau katakan, katakanlah, dengan senang hati aku kan mendengarnya"

"tak ada Hermione."

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kusarankan, katakanlah sesuatu yang akan kau katakan sebelum semuanya terlambat " ucap Hermione, mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Draco. (lagi lagi) iris kelabu dan iris coklat itu bertatap langsung.  
Senyum indah Hermione disunggingkan begitu menawan. Draco terpanah dengan tatapan sendu itu. Membuatnya tak mau beralih pandang lagi.

.

45 menit kemudian Tibalah Draco dan Hermione didepan gerbang rumah Hermione, yang tertutup 'sangat rapat. Ferarri merah metaliknya memasuki halaman rumah Hermione yang tak kalah luasnya dari halaman rumah Malfoy. Persis didepan pintu rumah Hermione, Draco mengantar.

"mau mampir dulu Draco?" tawar Hermione

"tak usah. Sekarang sudah larut malam, aku ingin kau istirahat."

"baiklah. Hati hati dijalan ya" Hermione melambaikan tangannya, Draco lekas pergi membawa ferarrinya pergi.  
(lagi lagi) entah kenapa otot zgomaticus Hermione sangat bersemangat untuk beraksi, senyum manisnya terukis kembali diwajahnya.  
Mengingat moment terindah bersama Draco tadi rasanya ia ingin memeluk tiang didepan rumahnya. 'Alangkah beruntungnya aku hari ini' teriak Hermione dalam hati.  
Lekas Hermione memasuki rumahnya.

.

Sementara itu Draco dengan bahagianya ia mengingat ingat semua yang telah ia lakukan bersama Hermione tadi. Sesekali ia tertawa sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi.  
Beginilah jika orang sudah terkena panah dewa amor, mereka akan menjadi gila. Sama persis seperti Draco. Tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri.

Entah berapa lama ia larut dalam pikirannya, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar jika daritadi ponselnya berdering berulang kali.  
Draco tersadar. Dan segera mengangkat panggilan masuk yang nomornya tak diketahui.

"DRACOO..! TO-TOLONG AKU.. AAAAA" terdengar suara wanita yang familiar di teliinga Draco, suaranya tak terdengar jelas, putus putus.  
HERMIONE!(kamera di shoot dari kejauhan 50 meter langsung ke muka Draco) Mata Draco menjelit lebar. Hermione dalam bahaya!

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE ! KAU BAIK BAIK SAJA? HERMIONE DENGAR AKU? HERMIONEEEE!" teriak Draco, kekhawatiran Draco bertambah parah saat telepon terputus

Dengan refleks spontan Draco memutar mobilnya 180 derajat berbalik berlawanan arah, asap kepulan dari ban mobil Draco mengudara, bau sengit yang digesekkan terasa sekali.

Draco memang handal nge-drag seperti itu, apalagi dijalanan yang licin, baginya nge-drag itu hal yang sangat mudah, semudah kau memutar sendokmu berlawanan arah.

Setelah memutar arah, pedal gas Draco injak dalam dalam, ngebut bukan hal yang sulit bagi Draco, ia sudah biasa ngebut diatas 140km/jam tanpa menyenggol mobil sedikit pun. Memang sudah keahlian seorang Draco Malfoy dalam urusan kebut kebutan, beberapa balapan liar ia menangi, tak ayal Draco memodifikasi mobilnya dengan tambahan nose turbo.

Pikiran Draco kalang kabut, kekhawatiran kian membanjiri perasaannya,  
apa yang terjadi dengan Hermione? Apakah dia diteror lagi? Demi neptunus, tak ada maaf untuk orang yang meneror itu. Draco memukul steer mobilnya dengan keras.

.

"HERMIONE! DIMANA KAU?" teriak Draco setelah mendobrak paksa pintu rumah Hermione, tak ada tanda tanda Hermione disini. Draco semakin bingung,  
menelusuri setiap ruangan yang ia jumpai namun tak ada Hermione.

Sampailah Draco di balkon rumah. Suara tangisan Hermione terdengar jelas.  
Seketika Draco mendekati Hermione yang sangat ketakutan.

JLEB! Draco terbelalak kaget ketika melihat  
Seseorang telah siap mengacungkan pisau kearah Hermione, hendak membunuh.  
untunglah Posisi Orang itu membelakangi Draco, sehingga tak mengetahui kehadiran Draco dibelakangnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco langsung membekap orang itu dan membawanya pergi menjauhi Hermione.  
Pisau masih dalam genggaman orang itu.  
Duel sengit terjadi diantara mereka,  
Draco melawan dengan tangan kosong sedangkan orang itu melawan dengan pisau bermata tajam.

Orang itu masih dalam bekapan Draco, yang hendak mencekik.  
Namun naas bagi Draco, tangannya seketika terlepas lantaran orang itu menyayat kulit tangan Draco.

Perlawanan peneror itu jauh lebih agresif, seketika peneror itu berbalik badan dan

Terdengar suara gesekan antara benda tajam pisau dengan kulit Draco

Orang itu menusuk dada kiri Draco!

Seluruh mata Pisau tertancap sempurna, tepat dijantung Draco

Darah segar mengalir deras dari luka tusukan di dada kiri Draco.  
Membuat Draco jatuh tumbang, bersimbah darah.

Sementara itu, orang yang tega menusuk Draco melarikan diri entah kemana.

Setelah Melihat Draco yang terkapar tak berdaya, Hermione berteriak kencang dan berlari menghampiri Draco.

"DRACOOO!.. Bertahanlah! Aku mohon! Bertahanlah!" ucap Hermione gelisah, sambil terus-terusan berusaha menghentikan pendarahan hebat di dada kiri Draco.  
Draco terbatuk-batuk.

"tuhan.. kumohon Draco! Bertahanlah" isak tangis Hermione pecah seketika setelah memandangi lelakinya sedang menahan rasa sakit yang sangat hebat

Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, Draco mengacungkan telujuk kirinya yang berdarah ke bibir Hermione. Dan tersenyum menahan sakit.

Draco tahu hidupnya pasti tak lama lagi, oleh karena itu ia tak mau mati penasaran, karena ia belum menyatakan perasaannya ke Hermione.

'katakanlah sesuatu yang akan kau katakan sebelum semuanya terlambat'. Ucapan Hermione beberapa waktu yang lalu terlintas di benak Draco.

"hermy – he- hermyone.." ucap Draco terbatah batah, menahan sakit yang amat luarbiasa di dadanya.  
Hermione menangis sejadi-jadinya memandangi mata kelabu milik Draco yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit

"ya Draco. " jawab Hermione masih dengan tangisannya

"a-aku hanya i-ingin mengatakan, a-aku mencintaimu" nafas Draco terengah engah mengatakan kata itu. Sungguh sulit, disaat terakhir ini mengucap 3 kata itu. Sangat sulit.

Di pandangnya lah setiap detail wajah Hermione oleh Draco.  
'pandanganku yang terakhir kalinya padamu Mione'lirih Draco dalam hati.  
manik hazel itu, tak hentinya mengalirkan kristal bening.  
'jangan bersedih mione, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan terus berada dihatimu, walaupun ragaku tak bersamamu lagi, namun jiwaku akan selalu berada dihatimu' lirih Draco dalam hatinya.

Pandangan Draco kabur, dan ia tak dapat melihat apapun selain mendengar tangisan Hermione, memanggil-manggil namanya. Setelah itu ia tak ingat lagi ...

"Dracooo... bangun Draco! Aku belum menjawab mu, Dracooo! Kumohon!"

" Aku juga mencintaimu Draco.. kumohon kau bangun!" teriak Hermione sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia jatuh dalam dekapan Draco. Hemione tertidur, Semakin lama semakin lelap dalam dekapan Draco.

* * *

_**Mau tahu kelanjutannya? Lets go to chapter 4! Tinggalin dulu reviewnyaaa **_


	4. Red Tulip and Beautiful Peony Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4! Reviewnya please ^_^**_

* * *

Hermione sedang asyik memandang hamparan padang bunga dihadapannya, menghambur luas, tak terhitung jumlahnya.  
Menciumi semerbak aroma khas bunga bermekaran.  
merasakan Embun pagi membasahi permukaan warna warni kelopak bunga nan indah itu.  
melihat Kupu-kupu dengan indahnya menari nari.  
Tak lupa juga lebah lebah tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya mencari madu.  
Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu.

Hermione duduk sendiri diatas batang pohon tumbang menikmati pemandangan yang tak pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya

"sungguh indah" ucap Hermione tersenyum sambil mengelus kelopak bunga tulip merah yang ia pegang.

"ya, sangat indah" suara lelaki terdengar jelas dibelakang Hermione. Dengan cepat Hermione menoleh ke asal suara.

Demi tuhan! Itukah dia?  
Lelaki yang memakai jas putih itu..

Draco Malfoy?

Mulut Hermione menganga tak percaya,  
manik hazelnya memandangi tubuh Draco Malfoy yang gagah berdiri,  
tak ada sesuatupun yang terluka,  
lecet atau sayatan dikulitnya, semuanya hilang.  
Sangat mulus, tak terlihat sama sekali.

Sementara itu, Draco tersenyum manis memandangi Hermione yang terdiam membisu menatap pandangan tak percaya.  
Sejurus kemudian Draco mendekati Hermione dan duduk disamping Hermione

"dra-Draco? Ka-kau ma-masih hidup?" tanya Hermione tak percaya atas pemandangan aneh yang ia lihat.

"seperti yang kau tahu 'Mione, aku tak mungkin kembali lagi dan bersemayam di tubuhku yang rusak itu, aku sudah mati." jawab Draco dengan tawa tipisnya. Matanya memandang lekat ke manik hazel milik Hermione

"a-apa kau bilang? Tidak! kau masih hidup Draco! Percayalah padaku! Kau masih hidup. Kumohon kembalilah" pinta Hermione hampir menangis.

Draco tersenyum kembali. Memandang sangat lekat iris coklat madu Hermione. Dan berkata

"aku akan terus bersamamu disini" ucap Draco seraya menunjuk dada tengahnya

"tapi aku mencintaimu Draco"

"aku juga mencintaimu Mione"

" apapun yang terjadi kau harus tegar, jangan menangis! Ingatlah aku selalu ada dihatimu" ungkap Draco, mengelus pipi mulus Hermione.

Seketika Draco menghilang berhamburan bak debu yang tertiup angin.  
Hermione terbelalak kaget.  
Kemana lagi Draco pergi?

"DRACOOOOO...!"

.

"Mione kau sadar! Syukurlah" terlihat wanita bersurai platina mirip surai milik Draco, dipandangilah wanita itu dalam dalam, wajahnya mirip Draco.

"dimana aku? Draco? Draco dimana?" tanya Hermione dengan linglung, seperti orang baru bangun tidur panjang.

"tenangkan dirimu nak! Kau ada dirumah sakit, da- dan Draco sedang di ruang operasi, kau ditemukan tergeletak tak berdaya bersama Draco" jelas wanita itu menahan isak tangis yang siap pecah.

"a-aku harus menemuinya mam." Hermione bergegas hendak turun dari ranjang rumah sakit dan terlebih dahulu ditahan wanita itu.

"Draco sedang ditangani oleh dokter bedah, biarkanlah mereka menyelamatkan nyawa Draco, mione, kumohon" pinta wanita itu, akhirnya pelupuk matanya tak kuat membendung air mata, isak tangis pecah.

"ingin kuputar ulang waktu ini, rasanya terlalu cepat, Draco anakku satu-satunya, tak dapat mum membantumu Draco, mum minta maaf" wanita itu ternyata ibu Draco Malfoy, terlihat kesedihannya yang begitu menyayat hati.  
Membuat Hermione hendak meneteskan airmata, namun ia tahan karena ia ingat pesan dimimpinya 'apapun yang terjadi kau harus tegar, jangan menangis! Ingatlah aku selalu ada dihatimu'.

"mum!" panggil Hermione, kata itu langsung saja melesat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Draco ingin apapun yang terjadi mum harus tegar, jangan menangis! Ingatlah Draco selalu ada dihatimu mum" ucap Hermione lirih.

Narcissa tumbang dalam pelukan Hermione, air mata menggenangi pipi keriputnya, mendengar perkataan Hermione barusan..

Hermione Mencoba mengingat kenangan tiga jam yang lalu,  
'begitu cepat kau meninggalkanku Draco, aku tak percaya, kau laksana malaikat penolongku yang sengaja diturunkan untuk menyelamatkanku.'

Senyummu, tawamu, candamu, tatapanmu, semuanya yang telah kulihat darimu, begitu cepat.  
Jika ada 5 menit sebelum kau pergi, akan kuberi satu pelukan terakhir, pelukan erat di bawah senyum lebarmu,  
akan ku beritahu kau, bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, bahkan walaupun untuk sesaat,  
aku akan mengecup pipimu mengambil tanganmu dan berkata,  
'jangan pergi.'

Hermione membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. Air mata tak terlihat setitikpun, berusaha tegar dan tegar, berharap ada suatu keajaiban yang diturunkan untuk malaikat pelindungnya itu.

Begitu pula dengan Narcissa, isak tangis berlanjut lanjut tak berhenti, gumaman aneh terucap dari bibir wanita paruh baya itu, berharap semua akan baik baik saja.

"ini musibah 'Mione, aku harap semua akan baik baik saja."ucap Oliver Wood tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tak kalah ekspresinya sedih juga

"ini semua salahku, aku yang memulainya, Draco tak mungkin kerumahku kalau aku tak meneleponnya. Aku memang bodoh! Wanita tak tahu diri, wanita pengecut" betak Hermione dalam dirinya sendiri memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri, yang kemudian secara tiba-tiba dihentikan Narcissa, (lagi lagi) Hermione tumbang dalam pelukan Narcissa.

"semua itu dilakukan Draco karena ia menyayangimu, Hermione. Aku tak tahu kalau saking cintanya ia terhadapmu, ia rela berkorban nyawa untukmu. Jangan kausesali 'Mione, itu akan menambah bebanmu" tambah Theo yang berada di samping Hermione

"Draco sedang ditangani oleh ahlinya, lebih baik kita berdoa" bisik Luna Lovegood di telinga kiri Hermione.  
Hanya anggukan kecil terbesit dipikiran Hermione.  
Semakin larut dengan keadaan haru biru.

"orang tuamu sudah ditelepon, mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka barusan tiba di Washington, dan pulang lagi setelah mendengar keadaan Hermione dan Draco" ucap Cho Chang sahabat akrab Hermione.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian.. . .

"pisau yang tertancap syukurlah sudah dicabut. Beruntung mata pisau tidak mengenai jantung Draco, hanya tipis beberapa inci saja. harus kuakui Draco anak yang kuat, meskipun pertolongannya sangat lambat, namun ia masih tetap bertahan. Hanya saja ia mengalami pendarahan hebat, dan beruntungnya lagi masih dapat tertolong."

"dan juga Keadaan Draco belum stabil, beberapa jam setelah operasi pengangkatan pisau, ia belum sadar. Belum kami pastikan, tapi nampaknya Draco koma" jelas dokter yang berada di ruangannya. Lucius, Narcissa, Hermione, Theo, Luna dan Cho menarik nafas lega, sekian lama menunggu operasi yang panjang membuahkan hasil, namun kebahagiaan itu bertengger sangat cepat, mereka menghela nafas berat, Draco masih harus berjuang hidup atau mati, ya, dia mengalami tidur yang panjang. Draco koma..

"keluarga juga bisa menjenguknya sekarang, but not make noise please" tambah dokter itu lagi

Seketika penghuni dalam ruangan itu (kecuali dokter) menghambur keluar ruangan dan bergegas ke ruangan tempat Draco dirawat.

.

BLUB!  
Air mata Hermione berhasil melarikan diri dari pelupuk matanya. Saat melihat Draco terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.  
Tak ingin ketahuan, ia mencoba dan mencoba untuk menahan kesedihan yang ada. Ingin rasanya Hermione memeluk erat Draco saat ini, namun apa daya , tubuh Draco sangat rentan untuk dipegang.  
Perlahan Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Draco, dipandangnya lah wajah runcing nan pucat milik Draco, tak ada manik kelabu yang setia memandangi manik hazel milik nya. Semua tertutup, seakan tak ingin melihat dunia.  
Hermione mengelus pipi pucat Draco, dengan lembut.  
Dingin, ya sangat dingin, melebihi suhu ruangan disini.  
Hermione tersenyum, bersyukur karena ia masih dapat melihat belahan jiwanya bernafas, walaupun tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"a-aku disini Draco, percayalah, aku akan selalu disisimu" bisik Hermione sangat pelan, kristal bening milik Hermione jatuh tepat di pelupuk mata Draco, yang membuat Draco terlihat sedang menangis. Sangat hati-hati Hermione menghapus air matanya itu, tak mau menyakiti Draco. (sekali lagi) Hermione tersenyum, walaupun hatinya tengah menjerit-jerit pedih.

"Drakieeeee poooo ku! Oh tuhann, mengapa bisa begini hah? Minggir kau wanita jalang, beraninya kau menyentuh Drakiee poo ku, dasar tak tahu diri" teriak Astoria secara tiba tiba, dan langsung mendorong kencang Hermione menjauhi Draco. Badan Hermione terhempas ke dinding. Yang membuatnya sakit di dadanya.

"Drakiee? Bangun Drakiee, aku disini , buka matamu, oh tuhan semua ini gara gara kau! Wanita tak tau diuntung" sergah Astoria seraya menunjuk nunjuk Hermione yang sedang menahan sakit.

JLEB!  
Pandangan Hermione tertuju di bawah pergelangan tangan Astoria yang nampaknya sangat ia ingat, sebuah luka tusukan benda tajam. Seketika Hermione mengingat ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ia melawan peneror itu, ia berlari sekencangnya menuju dapur, dan menemukan garpu tajam dari bawah meja tempat ia bersembunyi. Saat peneror itu tengah melihat Hermione bersembunyi dibawah meja, dengan cepat peneror itu menarik kerah baju Hermione dan menyeretnya beberapa meter menjauhi dapur. Dengan gerak refleks, Hermione menancapkan ucung runcing garpu itu tepat dibawah pergelangan tangan peneror itu. Seketika peneror itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan berlari mengejar Hermione yang telah melarikan diri menuju balkon rumah.

"Astoria! Hentikan! Kau bisa membunuhnya" segak Theo ketika melihat Astoria menggucang tubuh Draco.

Lamunan Hermione terputus mendengar teriakan Theo barusan. Dan mengerling ke arah Astoria.

"maaf nona, kurasa aku harus bicara dengan anda, kumohon bukan diruangan ini"ajak Hermione seraya menggenggam sangat kencang lengan Astoria dan menariknya kuat.

.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya darimana kau sebelum pergi ke tempat ini HAH?" bentak Hermione dengan pertanyaan mendadak yang ia lontarkan ke Astoria. Kedua tangan Hermione mendorong kencang pundak Astoria sampai menyentuh dinding. Tatapan sangat tajam Hermione berikan ke Astoria yang memandang cemas.

"apa urusanmu hah? Enyahkan tangan busukmu itu dari tubuhku, wanita jalang! Sudah cukup kau buat Drakie Poo ku tak sadarkan diri dan beraninya kau mendorongku" Astoria membalas dengan ucapan pedas dari lidahnya. Astoria tak berkutik, ia tak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk menyingkirkan Hermione di hadapannya. Hermione tersulut emosi yang luar biasa.

"KATAKAN KAU PELAKUNYA! KAU YANG HAMPIR MEMBUNUH DRACO! KAU PENEROR YANG SELAMA INI MENERORKU! KATAKAN APA MAUMU? WANITA JAHAT!" Deg deg deg! Jantung Astoria serasa berhenti bekerja saat mendengar bentakkan kasar Hermione, tatapan Hermione berubah menjadi tatapan iblis, melotot sangat tajam kearah Astoria yang menunjukkan ekspresi cemas.

"Ap-apa apaan kau hah? Menuduh sembarang orang, kau bisa saja kulaporkan ke polisi atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik! Dan kau akan mendekam dipenjara sampai membusuk! Catat itu jalang!"

Hermione menyeringai licik. Secara tiba-tiba ia menarik lengan kiri Astoria dan membalikkan paksa ke belakang pergelangan tangan asoria, menunjukkan luka tusuk cukup dalam dibagian urat nadi.

"Apakah ini bukti yang cukup kuat hah? Kurasa aku harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalikkan ucapanmu barusan!"

"Wanita gila! Tarik ucapanmu barusan! Kau tak punya bukti kuat! Aku bukan pembunuh Draco! Camkan itu!" teriak Astoria sontak membuat Lucius dan Narcissa mendengarnya.

"apa yang barusan dikatakan Mss Granger barusan Astoria?" tanya Lucius dengan dingin. Hermione menurunkan cengkraman tangannya

"Dia menuduhku kalau aku pelakunya, dad!" jawab Astoria.

"well, menuduh orang sembarangan tanpa bukti itu tindakan yang sangat tidak terpuji Mss Granger, apalagi menuduh calon menantuku" senyum kemenangan berkobar dibibir Astoria.

"akan aku buktikan sendiri sir! Betapa buruknya perangai wanita in..."

"CUKUPPPPPP...! PERGI KAU MSS GRANGER, PERGI KAU! AKU MUAK MENDENGAR UCAPAN TAK TAHU KEBENARANNYA ITU, JAUHI DRACO JAUHI ANNAKKU SEKARANG JUGA! PERGI KAU! CEPATT!" bentak Lucius tak tahan dengan ucapan Hermione. Dengan segap, Hermione pergi meniggalkan mereka dengan sakit hati yang mendalam.

.

Darah Draco berlumuran dilantai kamar Hermione, membangkitkan kenangan terburuk dihidup Hermione, hanya dengan melihat darah Draco.

Dengan isakan tangis ia mengambil lap basah dan perlahan mengelap lantai kamarnya itu.  
Bau amis menusuk rongga hidung Hermione, untungnya pengalamannya 9 tahun dalam bidang kedokteran membuatnya tahan dengan segala bau aneh termasuk darah.

"kau bodoh Draco, kau sungguh bodoh, menaruhkan nyawamu demi aku, biarkan saja aku yang dibunuh! Nyawaku sungguh tak berharga dari nyawamu." Hermione berbicara kesal dengan tindakan bodoh Draco, jika saja ia tak datang ia bahkan masih selamat sampai sekarang.

Tapi yaaah, ini semua salah Hermione, mengapa ia terlalu gegabah menelepon Draco. Karena memang sudah tahu bahwa Draco itu orangnya protektif, ia tak mau terjadi apapun pada orang yang dikasihinya.

Hermione tertunduk lesu, memandangi darah yang berceceran.

"rela berkorban banyak darah untukku, namun aku tak berterima kasih padamu" DEG! Jantung Hermione berdetak kencang, darahnya mengalir menuju ubun ubun.

"Mss Granger, kami dari team kepolisian ingin meminta bantuan anda untuk mencari pelaku penusukan korban yang bernama Draco Malfoy" jelas pria tinggi berpakaian seragam bersama ke empat rekannya yang siap siaga memegang senjata.

'Polis eh?' tanya Hermione dalam hati. Kemudian Hermione membalikkan badan dan ia mulai menceritakan kejadian itu kemudian memberikan penjelasan se detail-detailnya dengan polisi, ia mulai mengadakan reka konstruksi dengan polisi dan tak lupa juga dengan surat surat peneror itu.

Dengan otak jeniusnya, Hermione memberikan bungkusan berwarna bening berisi secarik kertas sobek berisi sidik jari peneror yang sengaja Hermione sobek agar tak tersentuh siapapun kecuali sidik jari peneror. 'bodohnya peneror itu, meninggalkan sidik jari begitu saja' gumam Hermione.

Untunglah Dewi fortuna berpihak kepada Hermione, ia baru ingat kalau ia memasang kamera pengintai berukuran sangat mini disudut kamarnya terselip sangat tersembunyi dibalik air conditioner.

"ini dia sir. Kita akan menemukan peneror itu tak lama lagi" ucap Hermione sangat yakin.

* * *

_**Mau tau kelanjutannya? Lets go to chapter 5! Sebelum lanjut ke chapter 5, reviewnya please?**_


	5. Red Tulip and Beautiful Peony Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5! Insyaallah deh, bakalan seru(menurut gue) happy reading aja yah, thanks yang udah follow ceritaku sampe ch 5 ini! Jangan pernah bosen yah! Reviewnya please?**_

* * *

"Hermione! Kau yakin tak menjenguk Draco? Sudah seminggu kau tak menemuinya? Hermione? Kau dengar aku?"tanya Theo didalam percakapan telepon.

"apakah kau tak merindukannya? Apakah kau tak lagi mencintainya?" tambahnya lagi

"tutup mulutmu Nott! Kau itu tak tahu apa-apa." Bentak Hermione, ia terlihat begitu stress

"ta-ta" ucapan Theo dipotong Hermione

"Aku merindukannya Nott, sangat merindukannya, berbagai cara telah aku lakukan supaya bisa melihatnya, tapi semua nihil." Hermione menahan pilu, mengusap kedua matanya yang basah, hidungnya memerah lantaran terlalu banyak menangis.

"a-aku tahu semuanya mione, kau tak kesini bukan tanpa alasan. Kau tak diizinkan lagi untuk menjenguk Draco lagi bukan? Dad Draco melarangmu kan?"

"ma-maafkan aku mione, aku tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan kalian. Se-sebenarnya aku ha-hanya ingin mengatakan se-sesuatu, tapi nampaknya kau terganggu, ya ya sudah a..." (dipotong lagi oleh mioneee!)

"katakanlah apa itu" tanya Hermione tak sabaran

"kau bi-bisa mengunjungi Draco sekarang, karena dadnya sedang ke luar negeri, mengurusi perusahaan Malfoy disana. Kurasa er.. kau bisa kesini" jelas Theo dengan keraguan, berharap Hermione tak marah.

"benarkah? Ah kurasa aku harus membelikan Draco bunga tulip kesukaannya, kurasa dia akan suka." Balas Hermione, moodnya berubah drastis menjadi sangat sumringah.

"terserah kau saja. Aku hanya mengabarkan" percakapan terputus, Hermione mengedikkan bahu dan bergegas mencari pakaian untuk pergi

.

"satu buket tulip berwarna merah dan satu tangkai bunga peony warna pink, untuk nona cantik dihadapanku. Semuanya $50 nona" penjual bunga yang begitu ramah menyapa Hermione ketika ingin membayar bunga yang telah Hermione pilih

"bunga tulip merah ini melambangkan sebuah cinta sejati, ada sebuah cerita yang menceritakan tentang sepasang kekasih, prianya rela mengorbankan nyawa demi menyelamatkan si wanita, hingga pada suatu hari si pria itu menjadi korban pembunuhan, simbahan darah itulah mengetes ditanah dan tumbulah bunga merah ini, tragis sekali mereka." jelas penjual bunga mengelus kelopak bunga tulip yang dipegangnya, mata Hermione terbelalak kaget, mendengar ucapan penjual bunga, 'sama sekali mirip dengan cerita hidupku' ujar Hermione dalam hati.

"dan bunga peony pink... menyatakan bahwa 'cepatlah sembuh', aku berfikir, mana mungkin bunga yang mungil ini dapat mengisyaratkan sebuah kata kata " tambah penjual bunga sambil menatap peony pink di tangannya. Hermione terkekeh pelan.

"well kau ingin menjenguk siapa nona? Sepertinya bunga-bunga cantik ini untuk orang spesial bagimu?" tanya penjual bunga seolah mengetahui apa yang hendak dilakukan Hermione selanjutnya.

"eerrr.. a-aku tak tahu. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ingin menjenguk seseorang?" jawab Hermione gugup, memikirkan status Draco di hatinya

"hmmm... Let me guess kau ragu bukan? Apa statusmu dengan nya? kau cerdas nona, membelikan bunga yang tepat untuknya"

"ka-kau peramal? A-aku hanya menyukai bunga itu, dia menyukai tulip merah da-dan aku peony cantik ini" jelas Hermione tak percaya ucapan penjual bunga 100% akurat.

"oh tidak nona, aku bukan peramal. Aku Cuma menebak suasana hatimu sekarang, sudah terbaca di mata indahmu"

"kau jangan menyerah untuk mempertahankan cintamu dengannya nona, kalau aku punya usul" penjual bunga pergi meninggalkan Hermione sendiri diantara bunga berwarna warni.

.

"aaaahhh.. aku tahu kau pasti akan datang, ayo masuk, Draco sudah menunggumu didalam" sambut Theo dan Luna dengan hangat sambil merangkul Hermione masuk ke ruang ICU.

"waah cantik sekali bunga ini mione, aku tak tahu kau begitu handal memilih bunga" Luna begitu antusias melihat bunga-bunga berwarna mencolok yang dipegang Hermione.

"pasti untuk seorang yang spesial seperti Draco" celetuk Theo tiba tiba, teringat ucapan Draco beberapa minggu yang lalu.

.

"selamat pagi Draco, apa kabarmu? Oh aku merindukanmu" sapa Hermione kepada Draco, Hermione membuka lebar tirai gorden hijau muda yang menghalangi sinar mentari masuk.

"nah begini kan lebih baik" Hermione tersenyum senang. Wajah ayunya disinari sinar matahari pagi menambah kadar kecantikannya saja.

"Draco tak menunjukkan respon sedikitpun mione, seminggu belakangan ini" Luna mengerling kearah Hermione yang tengah sibuk mengganti air kotor vas bunga.

'bunganya sudah layu, hmmm sebaiknya harus kuganti dengan peony cantik cocok sekali, 'semoga lekas sembuh Draco', oh maksudku semoga cepat bangun' Hermione berbicara sendiri, (kurasa dengan Draco). Kemudian Hermione memasang posisi kursi di samping Draco dan menduduki kursi itu.

"sorry lun, apa yang kau bicarakan tadi? Aku tak mendengarnya" Hermione bertanya dengan polosnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya beradu.

Luna memutar bola matanya, harus mengulang lagi ternyata..

"Draco tak menunjukkan respon sedikitpun mione, seminggu belakangan ini"

"ya, aku tahu itu, Theo yang mengabarkan" Hermione menghempaskan nafas beratnya, seraya mengelus rambut pirang Draco.

"aku bertanya aneh, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Draco disana, sampai digelitik kakinya pun ia tak bergerak, karena aku tahu, ia sangat geli jika digelitik kakinya" Theo bertanya heran dan menatap bingung ke arah Draco sahabatnya itu.

"kurasa ia masih betah tinggal di padang bunga itu" jawab Hermione spontan yang membuat kedua temannya memandang tatapan apa-yang-kau-bicarakan.

"padang bunga? Apa yang kau bicarakan mione?" Theo bergidik ngeri melihat ucapan aneh dari mulut sahabatnya itu

"kurasa anak ini mengalami depressi berat" bisik Luna sangat pelan, agar tak didengar Hermione.

"sudaah jangan berbisik-bisik begitu, aku tahu apa yang kau bisikkan, Luna, kau menganggapku depressi kan? Kurasa kalian akan berhenti mengganggapku begitu setelah kalian mengetahui apa yang kulakukan tujuh hari belakangan ini" Hermione menyeringai lebar menatap Theo dan Luna yang tampak kebingungan

"a-apa yang kau lakukan mione?" tanya Theo dan Luna serempak, pertanyaan itu mendorong Hermione agar mendekatkan diri menghadap mereka berdua.

"sebuah rahasia yang tak mungkin kuberitahu sekarang. Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti."

"HEI! tidakkah kau lihat tadi? Tangan Draco merespon tanganku, Luna kau melihatnya?" tanya Hermione sumringah, memperlihatkan genggaman tangannya dengan Draco.

"benarkah? Tangannya meresponmu? Bagaimana gerakannya tadi mione? Oh terima kasih tuhan" sahut Luna tak kalah sumringahnya dari Hermione. Seketika Hermione menjabat tangan Luna dan mempraktekkan bagaimana jari Draco bergerak.

"begini responnya tadi, coba kau saja yang memegang tangannya, tapi jangan terlalu kencang" suruh Hermione, Luna mengangguk kencang dan langsung menggenggam tangan Draco untuk beberapa saat.

Tak ada respon.

"tak ada mione" ucap Luna sedih.

"sini, biar aku saja yang menggenggam tangan Draco" Theo langsung mengenyahkan genggaman Luna. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu.

Tak ada respon.

"kau bohong mione, nyatanya tak ada, Draco sama sekali tak bergerak" Theo mendengus kesal dan melipat tangannya didepan dada, bersender di dinding

"aku tak berbohong Nott, untuk apa aku berbohong? Aneh, kenapa dengan Luna dan Theo kau tak memberikan respon Draco?"

Hermione memandangi wajah Draco yang memucat, tangan kirinya mengelus rambut platina Draco. kemudian, Hermione memberikan kecupan hangat di kening Draco, rasa dingin menjalar dipermukaan bibir Hermione.

"buka matamu Draco, katakan lagi kata-kata itu, kata 'aku mencintaimu' yang sempat kau ucap,dan belum kau dengar jawabanku itu, aku merindukanmu Draco, bukalah matamu" bisik Hermione ditelinga kiri Draco.

Tak ada respon.

Hermione tersenyum kecil, dan menatap sendu wajah Draco

"sepertinya kau masih senang berada di padang bunga itu Draco, baiklah, aku takkan menganggu kesenanganmu disana, aku akan setia menunggumu disini sampai kau pulang"

"Hermione, kau bicara apa? Kau bisa dicap sebagai cewek gila, gara gara kau berbicara sendirian" Theo mengernyitkan dahi, menatap aneh tingkah laku Hermione

"aku tak bicara sendirian Nott, aku bicara dengan Draco."

"ta.." ucapan Theo terpotong oleh ucapan Hermione

"aku juga pernah mengalami keadaan seperti Draco, saat itu aku duduk diantara bunga bunga indah, sangat banyak,tak terhitung jumlahnya, aku menghamburkan pandangan dan melihat bunga yang begitu mencolok, seketika aku mengenali bunga itu, tulip merah namanya, itulah sebabnya aku memilih tulip merah untuk Draco. " Theo dan Luna mengangguk paham

"kemudian aku mendengarkan semilir angin pagi yang meneduhkan jiwa, suara burung bercicit ria, dengungan koloni lebah yang sibuk menghisap madu, kupu-kupu sayap merah yang beterbangan dan ..." Hermione berhenti sejenak, berjalan menuju jendela dan menatap luas pemandangan indah diluar ruangan

"dan apa?" tanya Theo yang tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan cerita Hermione

"aku melihat Draco"

"dimana kau melihatnya?" Luna bertanya bingung

"entahlah Luna, yang kulihat ia berada di padang bunga itu, tapi kurasa tak ada padang bunga seindah itu di dunia ini" Hermione mengangkan bahu, tangan kanan Hermione meraba halus gorden putih dihadapannya.

"ia menghilang begitu saja setelah mengelus pipiku. Saat aku mendengar jeritan memanggil namaku, aku tersadar dan mendapati mum Draco disampingku" Hermione mengelus pipinya, masih memandangi pemandangan diluar ruangan

"ia menghilang?" tanya Luna lagi tak percaya

"vanishing Draco?" Theo menimpali percakapan mereka, yang justru mengundang gelak tawa Hermione.

"apa ada yang salah?" Theo bertanya kembali.

"tidak Nott, ia tak menghilang, ia hanya pergi sejenak, namun percayalah ia selalu ada di sini" Hermione menunjuk dada tengahnya tepat dibawah jantung kecilnya. Tepat di Hati..

"kau jangan membuatku menangis mione, aku daritadi mendengarkan kau bicara sudah 6 tissue yang habis kupakai" ucap Luna sambil menghembuskan nafas kencang dihidungnya. Hermione tertawa pelan dan memeluk Luna.

"dasar anak cengeng" ledek Theo.

"diamlah Nott, Luna tidak cengeng, menangis itu hal yang biasa, apalagi menangisi sesuatu yang kita sayangi, tapi percayalah jauh lebih baik jika kita bendung air mata itu." Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan menyapu air mata Luna dengan ibu jarinya, persis saat Draco menghapus airmatanya dulu.

"oh ayolah, sessi tangis tangisannya sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya sarapan pagi, aku sudah lapar" celetuk Theo, sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"kalian berdua silahkan sarapan, aku akan jaga Draco" suruh Hermione.

"kau sudah makan mione?" Luna bertanya dengan nada datar

"sudah, aku sudah makan di tempat penjual bunga tadi"

"oh ya sudah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya mione. Jaga dirimu baik baik" ucap Luna meninggalkan Hermione yang duduk disamping Hermione. Hermione mengangguk pelan.

.

"selamat pagi Draco Malfoy. Sekarang sudah delapan hari kau tidur, masih betah ya disana? Huh, senangnya kau disana, sampai-sampai aku tak kau ajak." Hermione tersenyum gemas melihat Draco sembari menopangkan dagunya di tangannya sendiri.

BEEP! Handphone Hermione bergetar, Hermione mengerling ke arah layar ponselnya dan mendapati nomor dari kepolisian.

"Mss Granger kami sudah mengetahui pelakunya, namun kami tak dapat menemukan pelakunya, bisakah Mss Granger membantu kami menemukan pelakunya?"

"sudah diketahui sir? Oh syukurlah, katakan sir siapa pelakunya,saya akan membantu untuk menemukannya, saya sudah tak sabar menjebloskannya ke penjara" jawab Hermione dengan wajah sumringah.

"pelakunya adalah ..."

PLUK! Handphone Hermione terjatuh, matanya melotot tak percaya.

* * *

_**Siapakah pelakunya?**_

_**TBC**_


	6. Red Tulip and Beautiful Peony Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6! Last story atau mungkin ada kelanjuttannya, tergantung kalian sih yg nge-review/readers gimana. Hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

"dad. Aku ingin konsep pernikahan kami nanti bertemakan langit biru, supaya terlihat indah, pasangan kami menikah diatas langit" ucap Astoria dengan manja terhadap Lucius meminta konsep pernikahannya nanti dengan Draco.

Keluarga Malfoy telah kembali dari luar negeri beberapa jam yang lalu. Keluarga Malfoy pergi keluar negeri bersama Astoria, Astoria yang ngotot ingin ikut pergi dengan keluarga Malfoy itu dengan tega meninggalkan Draco sendiri. Untunglah kesetiaan Hermione menjaga Draco mampu membuat keadaan Draco semakin membaik.

Lucius memandangi keadaan ruangan Draco, sekilas nampak hidup, dengan bunga tulip merah dan bunga peony cantik bertengger gagah disamping Draco.

"siapa yang memberikan bunga seindah ini?" Lucius bertanya kepada Theo yang duduk diam disofa ruangan.

"err.. i-itu" Theo berfikir sejenak, mencari kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, Hermione sudah berpesan bahwa jangan memberitahu siapapun tentang kehadirannya.

"oh iya, seorang teman lama Draco bernama Blaise datang beberapa jam yang lalu, membawakan bunga itu sir" 'syukurlaaaah' ucap Theo dalam hati. Lucius mempercayai ucapan Theo barusan terbukti dengan Lucius hanya mengangguk pelan.

"kau tak mendapati Mss Granger itu kan disini?" tanya Lucius lagi.

"a-hah? Mss gr-Granger? Ti-tidak sir, a-aku tak melihatnya" Lucius menyipitkan pelupuk matanya, memandang tajam kearah Theo.

"aku harap kau tak berbohong mr Nott. Kepercayaanku kuberikan seutuhnya pada dirimu"

"well, apa yang sedang Mss Granger itu lakukan setelah ku usir dia beberapa waktu lalu" pertanyaan-pertanyaan Lucius tiada henti diluncurkan, yang membuat Theo kesal ditanya tanya seperti itu.

"mungkin wanita tak tahu diri itu mencoba untuk merusak hubungan orang yang lain, dad"

"tutup mulutmu Greengrass" Theo berteriak kencang

"apa? Apa hah? Wanita itu derajatnya lebih rendah dari wanita jalang yang ada dimuka bumi ini!" bentak Astoria tak mau kalah.

"YA! POSISI ITULAH YANG TEPAT MENGGAMBARKAN KAU SEKARANG, LINTAH PENJILAT!" kilah Theo sembari berdiri tegak menunjuk-nunjuk Astoria

"APA KAU BILANG? KAU MENYEBUTKU LINTAH PENJILAT? JAGA MULUT KOTORMU ITU NOTT! AKU TAK MAU MEMPERBANYAK DOSAKU HANYA KARENA AKU MEMBUNUHMU!"

Astoria yang tersulut emosi, dengan sigap mengambil pisau buah yang berada di sampingnya, Astoria mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi pisau buah itu hendak membunuh Theo.

"TURUNKAN PISAU ITU DARI HADAPAN NOTT, ASTORIA! SUDAH CUKUP KAU BUAT DRACO TERBARING LEMAH SEPERTI ITU, JANGAN KAU MEMAKAN KORBAN YANG LEBIH BANYAK LAGI" Astoria mengerling keasal suara dan mendapati Hermione sedang berdiri tegak diambang pintu

"Hello Mss Granger, wanita jalang perusak hubungan orang. Apa kabar? Sedang apa kau? Menunggu ajalmu eh?" Astoria bergerak mendekati Hermione masih dengan pisau tajam di genggamannya.

"kau tak lebih dari seorang pembunuh, Astoria" Hermione melotot keras menatap Astoria

"aku? Pembunuh? Oh tentu saja aku pembunuh! Aku akan menyingkirkan siapa saja yang berani menghalangi jalanku untuk mendapatkan Draco bajingan satu itu" seringai lebar terbentuk di wajah Astoria. Melangkah maju menghimpit Hermione

"Berhentilah berbuat tindakan bodoh seperti itu Astoria" pinta Hermione yang memundurkan diri perlahan.

BUG! Punggung Hermione menyentuh dinding.

"AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHMU" tangan Astoria terhenti berayun mengarah ke arah Hermione, setelah mendengar suara

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" secara tiba tiba polisi mendobrak pintu dan siap dengan senjata apinya menodong kearah Astoria.

Sontak, membuat Astoria sangat kaget, tangannya masih dalam posisi hendak membunuh.

"JATUHKAN PISAU ITU. CEPAT!" sergah polisi itu.

TINGGG! Bunyi besi terjatuh, Astoria menjatuhkan pisau itu kelantai.

"ANGKAT TANGANMU!"

Astoria mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah saat polisi merangkul tubuhnya dan memborgol tangan putihnya.

"APA APAAN INI? AKU SALAH APA SIR? TAK SEHARUSNYA KAU TANGKAP AKU, TAPI DIA YANG HARUS KAU TANGKAP! AKU TAK BERSALAH SIR! WANITA JALANG ITU YANG HARUS KAU TANGKAP BUKAN AKU" Astoria memberontak dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Polisi tak menghiraukan teriakan Astoria, menyeret paksa Astoria pergi ke kantor polisi.

"a-ada apa ya-yang terjadi, Mss Granger?" tanya Lucius gagap, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia sangat ketakutan atas kejadian tadi.

"Astorialah pelakunya sir." Hermione bernafas lega setelah melihat Astoria diringkus polisi.

"ka-kau bisa jelaskan Hermione?" kali ini Narcissa yang bertanya, mulutnya menganga lebar matanya terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Hermione barusan. Hermione mengangguk pelan dan bercerita

"pada malam itu, saat aku berdansa dengan Draco di pernikahan bibi Bellatrix aku dikejutkan dengan sosok seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang memakai dress hitam,aku tak melihat wajahnya waktu itu,wanita itu memakai topeng pesta,wanita itu memaksa aku untuk segera pergi dari pesta itu, tatapannya tajam sangat tajam, hal itulah yang membuatku takut,seketika aku melepaskan diri dari Draco dan pergi pulang tanpa pamit. Setelah aku pulang, sesuatu yang aneh mengikutiku, seperti seorang wanita dipesta tadi, tapi aku tak menggubrisnya." Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kejadiannya begitu cepat, saat aku memarkirkan mobilku, aku mendapati kucingku fleon bersimbah darah di teras rumahku, betapa terkejutnya aku, mendapati foto kepalaku tertancap ujung mata pisau, saat kutarik, secarik kertas jatuh bersamaan foto itu. Ketika aku baca isinya begini" Hermione menunjukkan foto kertas bertuliskan tulisan darah dari handphonenya. Narcissa bergiding ngeri melihat foto itu, sama juga halnya dengan Lucius.

"setelah dua bulan aku tak bertemu dengan Draco, hidupku memang sangat tenang, tanpa adanya peneror itu, dan sampailah pada malam itu, aku mengundangnya makan malam bersama dad,mum, dan rekan rekan kami, Draco mengantarku pulang, dan saat itulah kejadiannya berlangsung" Hermione menarik nafas panjang

"saat aku masuk kedalam ruang tamu, betapa terkejutnya aku, seorang berbaju hitam bertopeng scream menyambutku dengan sembilah pisau tajam, aku terkejut dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari peneror itu, sebisanya aku berlari dan berlari, larianku terhenti disebuah lemari besar, tanpa pikir panjang aku bersembunyi didalamnya, pada kesempatan inilah aku menelepon Draco, aku berharap Draco membawa polisi bersamanya. Sementara itu Peneror tahu keberadaanku, ia mencoba membuka lemari itu namun tak bisa karena aku terlebih dahulu menguncinya dari dalam, aku tak tahu peneror itu begitu nekat, sehingga ia menusukkan pisaunya itu di permukaan lemari, tusukannya tepat mengenai tanganku, hal hasil aku mendapatkan luka ini" Hermione menunjukkan tangannya yang robek.

"aku tak habis akal, kudorong pintu lemari itu, mengenai peneror sampai terjatuh, kesempatan inilah membuat aku berlari kencang, lariku tertuju ke arah dapur, lagi-lagi aku sembunyi dibawah meja dapur, untunglah aku menemukan garpu runcing dan tajam tergeletak pas saat tanganku menyentuh lantai. Peneror itu menuju ke arah dapur juga, saat itu aku tak beruntung, ia melihatku, dan menyeretku beberapa meter sampai aku tak mampu bernafas lagi, secara refleks aku menancapkan garpu itu tepat dinadinya, luka itulah yang memperkuat tuduhanku ke Astoria, karena saat dirumah sakit waktu itu, lukanya sama persis seperti luka yang aku buat, lukanya juga masih baru" Lucius dan Narcissa mengangguk paham

"ya, aku juga melihat luka itu, saat kutanya penyebabnya Astoria bilang hanya kecelakaan terkena paku" Narcissa menambahkan

"setelah itu, aku berlari menuju kamarku, dan terhimpitlah posisiku dibalkon rumah. Saat peneror itu hendak membunuhku, secara tiba tiba Draco datang, tanpa pikir panjang, Draco mendekap peneror itu dan menyeret jauh dariku, kulihat tangan Draco berdarah-darah saat mendekap peneror itu karena kenekadan Peneror yang berani menyayat lengan Draco, peneror itu jauh lebih agresif daripada Draco, saat peneror itu berbalik badan, pisau tajamnya menusuk dada kiri Draco, Draco terjatuh dengan bersimbah darah, seketika aku berlari menghampiri Draco, aku mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya, namun aku tak bisa, aku tahu Draco menahan sakit sekali waktu itu,tapi dia hanya tersenyum, darahnya tak hentinya keluar, aku sempat berfikir kalau aku akan kehilangannya,pikiranku bergelut dengan pikiran yang aneh aneh, namun itu semua aku tepis jauh-jauh." Hermione menatap kebawah, ia tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan ceritanya, hanyalah tangis yang bisa mewakilkan perasaannya, air mata bergelinang dipipi mulusnya.

"delapan hari ini aku sibuk mencari pelaku peneror itu bersama polisi, bukti-bukti sudah aku kumpulkam, mulai dari rekaman kamera pengawas, surat terror itu, dan mengumpulkan sidik jari yang berhasil kutemukan, kemudian aku memberikan sidik jari itu pada dad, dad yang menelitinya. Ternyata dugaanku benar, Astoria pelakunya. untuk menemukan Astoria sedaritadi Aku membuntuti kalian, sir, mam dari bandara, saat-saat yang tepat aku menelepon polisi untuk menangkap Astoria" ungkap Hermione mengerling ke arah Draco

"oh nampaknya aku terlalu panjang menceritakan kronologinya, maaf sir, mam, aku harus ke kantor polisi. Maaf mengganggu harimu" Hermione menghapus air matanya, dan segera meninggalkan tempat.

"he-hermi-one!" teriak Lucius dari belakang, ya, Lucius memanggil nama depannya, mendengar itu, Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan.

"kau bisa mengunjungi Draco kapanpun kau mau" ucapan Lucius membuat Hermione sedih.

"maafkan aku sir, aku tak bisa lagi mengunjungi Draco, dad dan mum melarangku untuk berjumpa dengan Draco, dan pula, aku akan pindah ke Holland untuk memimpin rumah sakit keluarga kami disana sir, aku akan pergi jauh, sejauh jauhnya dari Draco. Bukankah itu yang sir inginkan?"

"tapi kau mencintainya bukan?" seketika Lucius bertanya sedemikian kepada Hermione. Kristal bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hermione. Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"aku tak tahu sir, aku akan berusaha mencoba untuk tak mencintai Draco, Draco pria yang baik, tak seharusnya aku mencintainya"

"tinggallah bersama kami mione, Draco sangat membutuhkanmu" ucap Narcissa perlahan mendekati Hermione. Narcissa mengulurkan tangannya, namun diturunkan perlahan oleh Hermione.

"maafkan aku mam, aku tak bisa. Dad dan mum mengharapkanku untuk pindah. Aku sangat minta maaf sir, mam"

"mione, sebelum kedatanganmu disini, keadaan Draco kian memburuk, tak menunjukkan respon sedikitpun. Namun setelah kau mengunjunginya, kurasa ia merasakan kehadiranmu, terbukti dengan keadaannya yang semakin membaik" kali ini Theo yang angkat bicara. Lucius dan Narcissa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak percaya ucapan Theo barusan.

"ya sir. Semenjak kalian meninggalkan Draco ke luar negeri, keadaannya semakin memburuk, aku panik luar biasa saat itu, untungnya Luna memberikan solusi yang jitu. Memanggil Hermione kesini. Itulah cara terakhir kami yang dapat kami lakukan, dan untunglah, keadaan Draco berangsur-angsur membaik semenjak kedatangan Hermione, bahkan Draco sempat memberikan respon gerakan jemarinya ke Hermione, Hanya Hermione yang ia respon, bukan Aku, bukan juga Luna."

"oh ya sir, Hermione lah yang memberikan bunga-bunga cantik itu bukan Blaise. I'm sorry sir, aku berbohong padamu." Aku Theo sambil menunduk lesu diatas sofa.

"masih maukah kau pergi meninggalkan Draco, mione?" Theo bertanya dengan tatapan jangan-pergi-mione. Hati Hermione terenyuh, jantungnya berdetak cepat, bibir nya bergetar.

"ti-tidak Nott, aku tak mau"

"lalu?"

Hermione mengelah nafas panjang.

"ba-baiklah aku akan mencoba untuk tetap tinggal" Hermione menjawab lega.  
Sorakan gembira terdengar jelas, kebahagian terukir indah di wajah mereka, Lucius tersenyum lebar dan begitu pula Narcissa yang begitu senangnya sampai memeluk erat tubuh langsing Hermione.

"terima kasih mione" bisik Narcissa ditelinga Hermione seraya mengelus rambut coklat Hermione, seperti mengelus rambut anak sendiri.

"sama-sama mam"

.

Hari kian berlalu, siang malam silih berganti, 14 hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian naas itu. Hermione dengan setianya menemani Draco disisinya, siang dan malam Hermione menjaga Draco dengan kasih sayang.  
Begitu pula Dad dan mum Hermione yang bersedia mengunjungi Draco, menemani hari-hari gadis kecilnya itu.  
Tak lupa juga, keluarga Granger dan keluarga Malfoy menjalin hubungan yang dekat, tak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka, bercanda ria satu sama lain, tawa bahagia terlihat jelas di wajah mereka.

.

"selamat pagi malaikat pelindungku, Draco Malfoy. Sudah lima belas hari loh kamu tidur! Ngga capek tuh?" ledek Hermione menatap Draco gemas.

"oh iya, ini aku bawakan satu buket tulip merah kesukaanmu, dan satu tangkai peony pink cantik ini, aku taruh dulu yah" ucap Hermione sambil merapikan bunga warna warni itu.

"Draco, aku mau bercerita sesuatu padamu, mungkin kau tak akan bosan mendengarnya, aku janji!, aku janji aku tak menceritakan domba domba itu lagi" Hermione tertawa geli mendengarkan ucapannya sendiri, bagaimana tidak, tiga hari belakangan ini Hermione selalu bercerita tentang domba-domba yang ada di halaman rumahnya.

Hermione mengelus rambut pirang platina milik Draco

"begini, dad dan mum mu tampak begitu akrab dengan dad dan mum ku, mereka akan menjalin kerjasama perusahaan loh! Dad dan mumku memberikan satu perusahaan di Holland sana untuk aku pimpin, tapi aku tak tahu perusahaan apa itu, yang jelas aku ingin perusahaan itu ada kaitannya dengan sicantik ini" Hermione mengelus kelopak bunga tulip merahnya.

Hermione menatap sendu wajah Draco yang tak memberikan reaksi,  
'aku memang sudah gila, berbicara sendiri' rintih Hermione di hatinya. Hermione menitikkan air mata nya.

"kau tak merindukanku Draco? Kau tahu? Setiap pagi sampai malam aku berdoa agar tuhan memberikanmu petunjuk arah untuk pulang. aku tak akan pernah lelah Draco meminta bantuan dari tuhan! aku janji! aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari padang bunga menjebak itu, Aku akan menuntunmu agar kau kembali"

" Setelah kau kembali aku akan membawamu pergi ke tempat dimana tak pernah kau bayangkan, aku akan selalu setia menemanimu." Imajinasi Hermione meninggi, ia bahkan menghiraukan suara suara piano yang terdengar dari radio dibelakangnya.

"To tell you the truth

Everything thats new, baby it's you

It's you in the morning

It's you in the night

A beautiful angel came down

To light up my life

My life, my life. Oh"

Hermione tiba-tiba menyanyikan lagu yang telah lama tak ia dengar.

"cause when your hands are in mine

You set a fire that everyone can see

And it's burning away"

Hermione merekatkan genggamannya ditangan Draco, seolah tak mau ditinggal pergi.

"every bad memory, to tell you the truth. A beautiful angel came down, to light up my life, its you" sapuan hangat tangan Hermione menyentuh pipi Draco.

"open your eyes Draco, i'm here, always beside you, come here, i really miss you Draco" tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Hermione.

Jemari Draco bergerak pelan. Jantung Hermione serasa berhenti berkerja, mata coklatnya terbuka lebar, keringat dingin bercucuran , separuh badannya mengeras seketika setelah merasakan respon positif dari Draco. Hermione masih diposisinya samping Draco, merangkul jemari Draco.

"aku tahu kau pasti kembali, Draco. Come open your eyes, i really miss your blue eyes"

Draco membuka matanya perlahan. Ragu-ragu untuk membukanya, namun Draco terus membuka matanya hingga setengah terbuka.

Setelah sekian detik menunggu, iris kelabu milik Draco dapat dilihat jelas oleh manik hazel hermione.  
Draco memandangi wajah gadis yang sangat ia cintai,  
'tak ada yang berubah darimu mione, kau makin cantik' ucap Draco dalam hati.  
Rasa sakit masih terasa di dada Draco lantaran lukanya belum sepenuhnya sembuh, namun masih ia tahan, karena tak mau membuat Hermione khawatir.  
Senyum indah terlukis diwajah tampan Draco, membuat Hermione menangis bahagia.

"kau kembali, Draco." Ucap Hermione seraya menyungging senyum manisnya.

"a-aku kembali mione, aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu, sweetheart" ungkap Draco.  
Rona merah terlihat sangat jelas dipipi Hermione, (lagi lagi) satu kristal bening jatuh dari manik hazel milik Hermione.

"sudah kubilang, jangan menangis, love! Aku tetap berada di hatimu, darling!"

"ka-kau be-be, maksudku itu adalah kau yang datang ke mimpiku?" tanya Hermione terbelalak kaget, tak percaya jika mimpi itu benar.

"kau kira aku siapa love dimimpimu, love? Imajinasimu?" Draco tersenyum kecil.

Hermione mengangguk pelan. Draco terkekeh

"ceritakan lagi domba-domba itu mione, aku tak mendengarnya jelas" pinta Draco, mengernyitkan dahinya tanda berfikir.

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan, dan ekspresinya berubah bingung

"kau mendengarku berceloteh, Draco?" tanya Hermione bingung. (lagi lagi) Draco terkekeh pelan.

"hampir setiap hari aku mendengarkanmu bercerita, aku layaknya seorang anak kecil yang didongengkan" ledek Draco, yang malah membuat Hermione tertawa kecil.

"well, bagaimana perjalananmu di padang bunga itu Draco? Kurasa kau sangat menikmati pemandangannya, sampai-sampai kau meninggalkanku selama dua minggu"

"dua minggu? Kau pasti bercanda kan love?"

"tidak Draco, lihat sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"memang sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"20 maret"

"20 maret? Lama sekali aku tidur"

"hahahaha.. dasar tukang tidur"

"tukang tidur? Waah kau benar benar membuatku gemas, love" ucapan draco terganggu lantaran masker oksigen yang ia kenakan.

"hahaha.. kau lucu Draco, memakai masker oksigen itu"

"lucu? Baiklah kurasa aku akan melepaskannya"

"eeeeiii jangan! Kau bisa mati kalau kau melepaskannya! Aku tak mau kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya"

"aku takkan meninggalkanmu love, aku janji, setia menemanimu"

"gombal"

"gombal eh? Oh berarti kau gombal juga! Aku meng copast ucapanmu waktu itu"

"a-apa? Tidak aku tidak gombal"

"kau gombal"

"tidak"

"kau gombal"

"tidak"

"gombal"

"tidak"

"go..."

"aku mencintaimu Draco" Hermione tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, hanya kata itulah yang dapat meredam Draco, Hermione tersenyum lebar, rona merah terlihat dipipi putihnya, Hermione malu.

"aku juga mencintaimu Hermione" Draco menjawab ucapan Hermione dengan segera, membuat mereka tertawa geli.

...Pemandangan yang indah...

* * *

_**Gimana? Baguskah? Jelek? Aku terserah kalian, mau dilanjutin atau ngga yang penting kalian udah terhibur dengan fanfict gaje aku ini, ya walaupun 9 dari 10 orang yg baca pasti udah nguap2 ;) hehehe.. thanks ya! Klo ffnya mau dilanjutin. Reviewnya please?**_


	7. Red Tulip and Beautiful Peony Chapter 7

**Karena ada yang minta dilanjutin, okelah dilanjutinn****:)). Tapi, Pertama tama saya ingin mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih untuk para reviewerku.**

**uNtuk Antarius ne****ѐ ****Malapoy aliyas brother ku, brother farah, i've continued the story! *sok keinggrisan*^_^ terima kasih untuk jadi yang pertama yang review! Semoga jadi yg pertama terus yaa:)) haha**

**uNtuk Rina Kartika, thanky ou *big hug for you too*iYA Draco nya sadar, aku sadarin, karena aku ngga tega Draco terus-terusan tidur:))**

**untuk dipsy lala puuh, terima kasih ya:)) hehe, emang cepet sih :(( aku ngga mau berleha-leha gitu bikin ffnya:))**

**untuk nisa ne****ѐ ****malfcy thank you ya reviewnya disegala chapter! Saya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengucapkan terima kasih untukmu:))**

**Untuk Chika ne****ѐ Granger, makasih ya chika****:)) oke boss! Terima kasih sarannya yaa! Aku juga ngga tega loh nyakitin Draco T_T *nangis nangis* tapi apa boleh buat, emang udah nasibnya gitu di story buatanku T_T.**

**UntukYosikhan Amalia, thank you :)). Oke deh aku buat hepi ending! No problemo sist:))**

**ya walaupun ngga banyak tapi kalian nyenengin hati aku bangeeet!. *lebaii***

**okeh, ngga ada lagi yang dibahas, kita langsung aja ke cerita.**

**. . Selamat Membaca . .**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arrggggghhhh." Rintih Draco, menekan dada kirinya

"kau tak apa Draco?" tanya Hermione khawatir melihat Draco meringis kesakitan

"tak apa, kau tak usah khawatir dear" jawab Draco tersenyum menahan sakit.

"kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Hermione lagi, masih dengan raut muka khawatir

Draco mengangguk pelan.

"ya sudah, kita pulang, aku tak mau melihatmu sakit begini" ajak Hermione merangkul Draco yang masih menahan sakit. Tapi dengan segera Draco menahan rangkulan Hermione

"Kau tak mau melanjutkan menonton filmnya dear?" tanya Draco menatap Hermione yang hendak beranjak dari kursi bioskop.

"kita bisa menontonnya dilain waktu Draco" jawab Hermione tersenyum sendu melihat Draco.

"lagipula besok kita harus pergi ke Holland" tambah Hermione.

Draco mengangguk pelan dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan bioskop

.

.

.

.

.

Musim Semi tahun ini begitu istimewa dimata Hermione, bagaimana tidak, ia sekarang telah resmi menjadi tunangan seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy, pria tampan nan gagah yang bernama Draco Malfoy, sungguh ia sangat bersyukur mendapat keajaiban yang begitu besar dari tuhan. Mengingat-ingat moment pertunangan itu acap kali membuat Hermione tersenyum-senyum, memikirkan saat-saat dimana Draco menyematkan cincin putih berhiaskan berlian itu dijari manisnya, menciumi keningnya dengan hangat, memeluk mesra tubuhnya dihadapan ratusan tamu undangan. Hermione sungguh beruntung memiliki Draco.

Draco adalah idola semua wanita, bagaimana tidak, pria yang tampan, mapan dan kaya raya itu sangat cukup membuat wanita kepincut senang dengannya, bukan berarti Hermione orangnya materialistis, ia tak memerlukan kekayaan jabatan atau apalah itu, Hermione hanya memerlukan pendamping seumur hidup impiannya, seperti Draco, lelaki baik hati, dan juga setia.

Hermione memandang wajah malaikat pelindungnya yang sedang membaca buku masih dengan kacamata besarnya yang setia bertengger dihidung mancungnya.

Hermione tersenyum kecil melihat lelakinya dengan serius membolak-balikkan selembar demi selembar kertas buku warna cream tanda sudah tua dimakan usia.

Seketika pandangan Hermione berubah menjadi cemas setelah melihat Draco menjerit kesakitan seraya menekan dada kirinya.  
Hermione mendadak menemui Draco di meja kerjanya..

"Dracooo!" teriak Hermione merangkul badan kekar Draco.

"Tak apa dear, aku hanya .." ucapan Draco terhenti, memikirkan kata selanjutnya yang hendak ia ucapkan takut menambah rasa khawatir Hermione.

"Hanya apa? Oh tuhan, kumohon Draco, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, itu malah membuatku semakin cemas, kumohon" pinta Hermione cemas

"aaaaarrrrggggghhh" ringis Draco kesakitan, kali ini sakit didadanya tak bisa ia tahan.

"ayo berbaring sejenak, hentikan dulu baca bukunya Draco" perintah Hermione seraya menarik buku yang tengah Draco pegang, kemudian menggiring Draco masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan Draco dikasur empuknya.  
Setelah itu Hermione mengambil obat peredam rasa nyeri milik Draco di laci tepat disamping kasur mewahnya itu.

"aku tahu kau belum meminum obatmu, ini minumlah" ujar Hermione menyerahkan tiga butir obat berwarna warni dan segelas air putih.

"tahan sakit sedikit , Draco, aku akan mengompres dadamu dengan kain hangat ini" ujar Hermione lagi setelah memastikan Draco telah meminum obatnya, dan kemudian membuka baju kemeja yang dikenakan Draco.

Badan kekar Draco terlihat jelas setelah Hermione menanggalkan baju Draco, Hermione perlahan mulai mengusap lembut disekitar luka Draco dengan sangat hati hati agar tak menyakiti pujaan hatinya itu.

"are you feel better Draco?" tanya Hermione memasangkan kembali kemeja Draco dan memandang lega ketika melihat Draco mengangguk pelan.

Draco yang merasa lebih baik beranjak dari rebahannya hendak duduk menyender di kepala kasur dengan bertumpu pada sikutnya, dengan sigap Hermione membantunya bersender.

"Hermione sayang" panggil Draco seraya mengenggam tangan Hermione disampingnya

"ya Draco" sahut Hermione menyambut genggaman tangan Draco, ditatapnya lah manik kelabu Draco.

"tidakkah kau merasa lelah dengan semua ini?" tanya Draco membalas pandangan manik hazel Hermione.

"Lelah? Maksudmu?" tanya Hermione balik, tak mengerti apa yang sedang diucapkan Draco.

"Ya, maksudku kau selalu merawatku dengan sabar, dengan setia kau menjaga dan menemaniku, sampai kau rela merelakan waktumu demi aku, apakah kau tak jenuh?" ucap Draco, seluruh curahan hatinya ia tumpahkan begitu saja kepada wanita yang begitu ia cintai ini.

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya masih bingung dengan ucapan Draco barusan.

"apa yang kau katakan Draco? sama sekali tak pernah terbesit dipikiranku kalau aku akan jenuh merawatmu" ungkap Hermione.

"kau tahu mione, semua orang pasti akan menemukan titik kejenuhannya sendiri, dan itulah yang ingin ku tanyakan, dimanakah titik kejenuhanmu itu?" tanya Draco lagi memandang lekat manik hazel Hermione

"sulit kau temukan Draco, sangat sulit, akupun tak dapat menemukannya sendiri"

"lalu?" Draco bertanya lagi

"itu berarti, aku takkan pernah jenuh menemanimu, menjagamu dan merawatmu" Hermione tersenyum hangat memandang Draco yang memandang Hermione datar.

"tapi tidakkah kau iri melihat wanita dengan seorang pria yang tampan, gagah dan juga err.. tak cacat" tanya Draco lagi dengan pengucapan pelan di dua kata terakhir.

"iri? Untuk apa aku iri? Toh aku juga punya seorang lelaki seperti wanita itu" Hermione tertawa kecil menampilkan gigi putih nan rata miliknya, ia sangat cantik jika tertawa seperti itu.

"tapi aku cacat mione!" bantah Draco menatap Hermione dengan pandangan bersalah, seketika tawa Hermione lenyap dari wajah ayunya.

Hermione mengerling kearah manik kelabu Draco, menatap lekat pemilik mata kelabu itu.

"bagimu kau cacat," Hermione mencondongkan kepalanya mengarah ke kepala Draco, beradu pandangan sangat dekat sehingga masing masing dari mereka dapat merasakan nafas mereka satu sama lain.

"tapi bagiku kau sempurna"  
Sepersekian detik mereka beradu tatapan, Hermione perlahan menjauhi Draco, mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela persis didepannya.

"ta-tapi"

"berhentilah berpikiran yang negatif Draco, kumohon." Pinta Hermione, kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata hazelnya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"jangan menangis mione" Draco memandang Hermione dengan perasaan bersalah, menyesali perkataannya yang menyayat hati kekasihnya itu.

"berjanjilah untuk berhenti berpikiran seperti itu, aku akan berhenti menangis" seketika Hermione memeluk badan kekar Draco dan menangis dalam dekapan Draco

"a-aww" desah Draco menahan sakit, membuat Hermione tersadar dan melepaskan pelukkannya.

"ma-maafkan aku Draco aku tak sengaja. Kau merasa sakit lagi? A-aku akan ..." Hermione beranjak berdiri menuju dapur hendak mengambil sesuatu. Dengan sigap Draco mencegat Hermione pergi dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hermione.

"tak usah dear, aku tak apa apa" ujar Draco.

"baiklah Draco, aku percaya padamu"

"hmm , tiga jam lagi kita harus pergi ke bandara, beristirahatlah, aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu" suruh Hermione seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur, kemudian membuka lemari pakaian milik Draco dan memilah-milah pakaian Draco.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione tengah sibuk menyiapkan semua perlengkapan berpergian mulai dari pakaian, surat surat penting termasuk pasport, dokumen perusahaan, kartu-kartu penting dan lain lain yang sejenisnya. Sementara itu Draco sedang terbaring lelap diatas kasur empuk nan mewah miliknya.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10 am, itu berarti setengah jam lagi mereka harus pergi ke bandara. Setelah selesai dengan kesibukannya, Hermione bergegas menuju kamar Draco untuk membangunkannya.

Sebenarnya Hermione tak tega membangunkan Draco yang sedang pulas nya tidur, tapi apa boleh buat, sebentar lagi mereka harus bersiap pergi.

"Draco. Bangun Draco, sekarang sudah jam sepuluh, ayo bersiaplah" ujar Hermione sambil menepuk lengan atas Draco sangat pelan.

"iya dear, aku bangun" jawab Draco membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk, bertumpu pada kedua sikutnya.

"ah kau bangun, sini, hupp..." Hermione membantu Draco berdiri tegak dengan merangkul punggung Draco. Kemudian Hermione berlari kecil menuju lemari pakaian Draco

"kau sudah mandi kan? Ini sudah kusiapkan jasmu, pakai yang rapi ya" pinta Hermione seraya menunjukan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu yang tergantung rapih ditangannya.

"bisakah pakaian sedikit yang tak formal dear?" Draco beralih pandangan dari jas abu-abu menuju wajah Hermione.

Hermione mengedikkan bahu.

"entahlah Draco, aku inginnya sih kau berpakaian yang lebih kasual saja dari pada pakai jas seperti ini, karena aku tahu kau pasti tak nyaman, tapi mum mu yang menyuruh" Hermione tersenyum hangat memandangi ekspresi Draco yang kesal.

"orang-orang besar ingin berjabat tangan denganmu! Tak mungkin kan kau dilihat mereka sedang memakai celana pendek dan kaus lusuh saja?" Hermione tertawa geli membayangkan jika Draco berjabat tangan dengan orang-orang penting yang pasti akan menunggu kedatangan mereka, sedangkan Hermione membayangkan Draco hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek.

Draco mengangguk pelan, kemudian berjalan menuju Hermione yang tengah berdiri memegang jas necisnya setelah itu mengambil jas abu-abubya, lalu masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya Draco keluar dari ruang gantinya menampilkan jas dan celana hitam bahan, rambutnya yang di style sedemikian rupa menjadi licin dan rapih, tak lupa juga senyuman manis khas Malfoy tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Semerbak aroma parfume musk Draco tercium jelas di hidung Hermione yang membuat Hermione sempat hanyut dalam wangian lelaki berambut pirang itu, namun dengan cepat Hermione sadarkan diri.

"kau sa-sangat tampan Draco" puji Hermione dengan mata terbuka lebar, melihat malaikat pelindungnya dengan gagah memperlihatkan ketampanannya.

"terima kasih dear, kau juga sangat cantik dengan..." ucapan Draco terhenti, senyuman manisnya berubah menjadi datar setelah melihat pakaian dress lusuh yang Hermione pakai, persis seperti ibu-ibu, dengan rambut cokelat gelombangnya yang ia gulung dan disanggul, menambah kesan ibu-ibunya

"maaf dear, kurasa kau harus mengganti dress hijaumu itu, kau terlihat seperti mum ku" ledek Draco, menahan tawa kecil.

Mendengar itu, pipi Hermione memerah, ia tersipu malu sambil meatap dress hijaunya itu dan berkata

"aku bukan mum, Draco" kilah Hermione sambil mengangkat dressnya kesamping.

"ya setidaknya kau akan menjadi mum juga kan? Kau akan menjadi mum dari anak anakku kelak, 'Mione" ujar Draco seraya mengelus pipi Hermione mulus Hermione dengan lembut. Kemudian mencium kening calon istrinya itu dengan hangat.

"aku mencintaimu Hermione, apa adanya" bisik Draco ditelinga kiri Hermione.

Pandangan Hermione kosong, mendengarkan bisikan halus dari bibir tipis Draco.

"aku juga mencintaimu Draco, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu" ucap Hermione lirih, kemudian jatuh dalam pelukan hangat Draco.

"terima kasih dear"

"by the way, kapankah kita berangkat?" tanya Draco seraya mengelus rambut cokelat Hermione.

Hermione terbelalak kaget dan segera melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berlari menuju kamar kecil untuk berganti pakaian.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, Draco melirik jam tangan berwarna hitamnya dan mengerling ke arah pintu kamar kecil tempat Hermione berganti pakaian.

Sudah 15 menit Draco menunggu malaikat cantiknya tampil, ia sudah tak sabar melihat aura kecantikan Hermione.

beberapa saat kemudian. Handel pintu kamar kecil itu bergerak ke arah kanan, dilihatnya lah seorang gadis cantik bak bidadari dibalik pintu itu dari bawah sampai atas, Draco menganga tak percaya

Hermione mengenakan sepatu high heels 10 cm open toed berwarna merah, laced yang disimpulkan cantik diatas mata kakinya.

Tubuh langsingnya dibalut dengan dress silk halus berwarna merah, yang diikat halter neck, slim dan ankle length terbuka disamping.

Rambutnya yang disanggul melingkar dibelakang kepalanya menambah kesan 'seksi' dimata Draco.

Tak lupa juga aksesoris gelang cantik bermotifkan floral menambah kesan natural di diri Hermione, cincin perak bematakan berlian dengan indahnya melingkar dijari manis Hermione, cincin pertunangannya dengan Draco Malfoy.

"waw" Draco berdecak kagum melihat Hermione dihadapannya seketika berubah 180 derajat menjadi wanita cantik nan seksi.

"apa ad-ada yang salah dariku Draco? Kalau begitu akan aku ganti dengan yang ..." Hermione berbalik badan hendak masuk lagi dalam kamar kecil itu, namun dengan sigap Draco menghentikan langkah Hermione.

"tidak dear, maksudku, kau sangat .. cantik dengan pakaian itu"

"benarkah? Mum mu yang memberikan ini kepadaku"

"waw, aku tak tahu kalau mum punya selera yang bagus juga ternyata" Draco tersenyum tak percaya.

"umm. Sorry Draco, kapankah kita pergi?" tanya Hermione polos, mendengar itu, Draco tertawa kecil dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar hendak berpamitan dengan mum dan dad Draco.

.

.

.

.

.

"mum, kami permisi, aku dan Draco pamit pergi ke bandara" sapa Hermione memeluk Narcissa dengan hangat, menciumi pipi keriput Narcissa.

"dad, kami permisi, aku dan Draco pamit pergi ke bandara" sapa Hermione lagi kepada Lucius yang tengah sibuk membaca koran, seketika Lucius menghentikan aktifitasnya setelah mendengar calon menantunya menyapa.

"ya, silahkan mione, hati-hati di jalan" ujar Lucius tersenyum hangat memandang Hermione.

"hati-hati dijalan ya mione, Draco" ujar Narcissa tak kalah ramah dari suaminya.

"ya dad, mum" jawab Hermione dan Draco bersamaan , kemudian pergi menuju mobil dan bergegas ke bandara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"lihatlah Draco! pemandangan diluar indah sekali" seru Hermione menunjuk jendela pesawat, dilihatnyalah hamparan luas bunga berwarna merah menyebar dari ujung ke ujung.

Tampak bunga tulip merah menghampar luas bak kain sutra yang Hermione pakai. Warna merah nan rata itu mampu membius mata para pelancong untuk tak beralih pandang lagi dari pemandangan yang jarang dijumpai itu.

Begitu pula Draco yang langsung mengintip dari balik jendela, memandangi jutaan, ratusan juta bahkan miliaran kuntum bunga tulip merah yang sedang bermekaran.

Draco membuka mata lebar lebar, tak mau mengedip satu detik pun agar tak melewatkan satu detik moment indahnya itu.

Sungguh indah lukisan tuhan satu ini, bak tinta merah tumpah diatas kanvas hijau, mengukir indah setiap detail yang telah tertanam. Pantulan sinar matahari menyinari disetiap sisi ladang bunga nan permai itu menambah kesan fabulous tersendiri.

"sungguh indahnya pemandangan ini, aku tak mau mengabaikan moment indah ini" Draco mengeluarkan kamera SLR nya dan mulai memotret.

Hermione tertawa geli melihat calon suaminya itu terlihat sangat antusias memotret setiap sisi dari jendela pesawat.

"kau tahu dear, aku tak ingin mengabaikan moment terindah dalam hidupku" ucap Draco sambil memasukkan kembali kamera SLR nya kedalam tas jijing setelah mendapati pramugari yang mulai curiga dengan perilakunya.

"katakan Draco, ada berapa moment terindah dalam hidupmu" tanya Hermione memandangi wajah tampan Draco, tangan kanannya menyanggah dagu nya sendiri.

"just four moments dear"

"katakan apa itu Draco?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"wah mione ku ini rupanya kepo juga ya" ledek Draco tertawa kecil melihat Hermione dengan seriusnya mendengar ucapan Draco sebelumnya.

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, ekspresi kesal terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"baik kalo kau tak ingin memberitahu, aku juga tak ingin memberitahu moment terindah dihidupku juga" ekspresi Hermione acuh tak acuh yang malah membuat Draco gemas melihat Hermione bertingkah seperti anak-anak.

"kamu juga punya moment terindah dear? Apa itu?"

Pandangan Hermione beralih ke manik kelabu Draco dan tersenyum licik.

"wah Draco ku ini rupanya kepo juga ya" Hermione tersenyum menang, ia berhasil membalikkan kata Draco barusan, sementara itu Draco tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Hermione.

"haahaha.. iya iya" Draco tertawa geli dan perlahan menarik nafas kemudian mulai bercerita.

"moment terindah dihidupku itu ada empat..."

"sudah tahu" jawab Hermione seketika, dengan nada cuek. Sementara itu, Draco tertawa lagi.

"jutek sekali sih dearku sayang ini. Listen me, dear"

"moment terindah dalam hidupku yang pertama ialah dansa pertama dengan mumku, walaupun waktu itu aku menginjak kaki mum sampai berdarah, tapi itulah saat dimana aku merasakan sesuatu yang menurutku spesial." Draco terkekeh pelan membayangkan bagaimana kelakuan ia waktu itu.

"kedua, aku memenangkan balapan mobil, ya walaupun itu hanya balapan liar tapi dari balapan itulah aku bisa membelikan kado ulangtahun mum"

"tapi kan kau bisa" tanya Hermione, ucapannya terhenti, ia harus berfikir kata apa yang tepat untuk melanjutkannya.

"aku bisa meminta uang langsung dari dad?" ucap Draco spontan, seakan tahu kata apa yang akan diucapkan Hermione selanjutnya.

"aku bukan tipe anak yang suka minta uang dengan orang tua, bukannya aku sombong, mione, tapi aku tak mau menyusahkan mereka, selagi aku mampu mengerjakannya sendiri, aku akan kerjakan" Draco melanjutkan ucapannya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Hermione memandang dengan tatapan takjub luar biasa.

"yang ketiga yaitu aku bisa bersama denganmu" Draco tersenyum manis. Tampak rona merah terpancar dari pipi mulus milik Hermione, Hermione tersipu malu.

"kau tahu mione? Saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di pesta bibi bellatrix aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak dapat kudefenisikan, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pandangan pertama denganmu mione"

"Saat aku bisa memberikan bunga tulip untukmu, Saat kita berdansa dalam naungan lagu favoritku, saat aku bisa memeluk hangat dirimu, saat aku bisa menghapus air matamu, saat aku bisa mengecup dahimu, saat pertama kali aku melihat wajah cantikmu disaat aku membuka mata, saat aku bisa menyematkan cincin itu dijari kecilmu, dan saat aku bisa memilikimu" Draco merangkul erat jemari Hermione yang dingin, mulai menghangat saat Draco menggenggamnya.

"and last atau keempat yaitu aku bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah ini, rasanya aku seperti mimpi disiang bolong, dapat menikmati permainya bumi tuhan ini, bukannya aku tak pernah melihat pemandangan ini, aku juga pernah melihatnya di kebun rumahku dear."

"aah, aku ingin bertanya padamu Draco, kenapa kau sangat suka sekali dengan bunga-bunga merah itu? Sampai-sampai kau menanamnya sendiri dikebunmu"

"bahkan kau sengaja err.. mencabut bunga-bungamu untuk kau berikan padaku, padahal kau paling protektif sekali dengan bunga-bungamu itu, menjaganya agar tak rusak apalagi sampai tercabut" tanya Hermione seraya menunjuk ke luar jendela pesawat, menunjuk bunga tulip merah yang sedang bermekaran.

Draco menghela nafas panjang, perlahan menghembuskan nya lewat mulut.

"well, kau sudah tahu bukan bagaimana sifatku? Aku akan berusaha melindungi sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, entah itu benda mati ataupun makhluk hidup."

"aku menyukai bunga tulip merah karena mereka itu menurutku cantik, sedap dicium bahkan enak untuk dilihat. Aku merasa jika tulip merah itu menghiasi sudut halaman rumahku, rumahku akan terlihat indah dan lebih hidup, karena aku ingin rumah Malfoy manor yang terkenal dengan kesan dark gothic nya bisa lebih berwarna"

"dan alasan mengapa aku rela mencabut central warna halamanku untukmu itu, karena itu berarti aku rela mencabut apapun yang berharga dariku untuk kuberikan semua nya untuk wanita dihadapanku ini, wanita yang bernama Hermione Jean Granger, yang sebentar lagi namanya menjadi Hermione Jean Malfoy" jelas Draco, manik kelabu miliknya berbinar-binar mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir.

Hermione hanya menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Draco barusan, ia hanya mengedip kedip kan matanya, dan menggenggam erat rangkulan tangan mereka berdua.

" dan katakan moment terindahmu dear" tanya Draco yang dari tadi ingin sekali mendengar ungkapan hati Hermione.

"aku hanya memiliki tiga, Draco" Hermione terkekeh pelan, mendapati dirinya yang hanya memiliki tiga moment terindah.

"katakanlah dear, dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarnya"

"pertama, disaat aku melihat mum dan dadku tersenyum bahagia melihatku berpidato dihadapan ratusan teman-teman satu angkatanku di acara wisudahku, saat itu aku menyandang predikat cumlaude mahasiswi kedokteran, aku tak menyangka nilaiku adalah nilai yang tertinggi selama empat angkatan terakhir, kau tahu Draco, bagaimana rasanya saat kau memakai toga, berdiri kokoh dibelakang podium, memberikan pidato motivasi dan semangat untuk semua orang, diberikan pujian yang tiada henti dan orang-orang antusias memanggil namamu. Gemuruh tepuk tangan menyambutku disaat aku naik dan turun panggung, disambut rektor, dekan dan para dosen, berjabat tangan dengan mereka, tak lupa juga memberikan ucapan selamat" Hermione sangat menghayati setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, begitu pula dengan Draco, tiada hentinya ia berdecak kagum acap kali mendengar setiap ucapan terlontar dari bibir tipis milik Hermione.

'Betapa pintarnya wanita ini' ucap Draco dalam hati.

Kejeniusan otak hermione memang tak diragukan lagi, predikat 'cumlaude' memang pantas ia sandang dan mendapat nilai tertinggi se empat angkatan itu memang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Bagaimana tidak, berkat Kepintaran Hermione dalam bidang akademiknya, ia mampu membawa dirinya menjadi duta kesehatan di kampusnya selama beberapa tahun. Bahkan ia pernah dikirim ke swiss hanya untuk beradu kekuatan otak dengan mahasiswa kedokteran seluruh dunia, berkat latihan dan usahanya yang keras, Hermione berhasil menjadi juara pertama, layak sekali untuk diacungkan dua jempol.

"kau memang layak mendapatkannya dear" ujar Draco terkagum-kagum, Hermione tersenyum singkat namun sangat berkesan.

"terima kasih Draco"

"kedua, aku bisa dekat dengan keluargamu Draco, tak menyangka tuhan mempertemukan kita, rasanya aku seperti bermimpi untuk bisa bersama keluargamu, diterima di keluarga Malfoy, bercanda gurau dengan mereka, mencium mum mu dan bersapa ramah dengan dadmu, itu semua yang membuatku tak menyangka hidupku begitu indah" Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Draco, dirasakannya lah detak jantung Draco yang memacu cepat.

"ya, senang bisa menerimamu Hermione, di keluarga Malfoy" ucap Draco seraya mengelus rambut cokelat gelombang milik Hermione, kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya.

" terima kasih lagi Draco, beruntungnya aku memilikimu" balas Hermione tersenyum.

"dan yang ketiga, saat aku melihat mu membuka mata ketika kau tertidur selama 14 hari"

"kau tahu Draco, detik-detik disaat kau terbangun, aku menyanyikan salah satu lagu favorite mu, saat aku menyanyikannya, ada rasa keyakinan yang amat sangat tertanam dihatiku, aku yakin kau akan bertahan, aku yakin kau akan terbangun dari mimpi panjangmu, aku yakin, kita akan bersama" ucap Hermione lirih, matanya tak tahan lagi membendung air mata yang siap-siap akan keluar.

"keyakinanku sangat kuat saat itu, semua orang telah pasrah dengan keadaan, mereka semua pasrah jika kau, err... pergi."

"Aku dulu memang keras kepala dan egois, aku tak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarku berbicara yang tidak-tidak kepadamu. tak ada satu katapun aku dengar, aku tak mau terkontaminasi dengan omongan negatif itu, kutahan dengan sekuat tenaga agar aku kuat menjalaninya. segala cacian, makian, umpatan telah dilontarkan untukku saat itu. mereka menyebutku wanita gila, mereka menyebutku orang stress dan mereka menganggapku orang aneh. sakitnya hatiku saat itu. Untunglah, disaat kegundaanku dicaci-maki orang-orang itu, aku bisa menemukan ketenangan disaat aku melihatmu dan menggenggam tanganmu." Hermione menghapus titik airmatanya yang perlahan mengalir dipipinya.

Tak berani menatap iris kelabu milik Draco, dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke luar jendela.  
Dilihatnya lah bunga tulip merah itu berubah menjadi bunga berwarna merah jambu, membuat Hermione terbelalak kaget, alangkah indahnya hamparan indah berwarna pink ini, bunga apakah gerangan yang menumbuhi ladang seluas mata memandang itu? Hermione berfikir sejenak, perasaan ingin tahunya membawanya bertanya kepada pramugari yang kebetulan sedang lewat disamping Draco.

Draco mengangkat alisnya sebelah, bingung dengan tingkah Hermione yang tiba-tiba berpaling.

"permisi miss, saya ingin bertanya, bunga jenis apa itu yang berada dibawah kita, yang itu, yang berwarna pink itu" tanya Hermione seraya tangannya menunjuk kearah jendela.

Seketika leher pramugari itu memanjang, mengintip dibalik jendela, tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik troli yang ia dorong, tampak seperti buku tipis dan panjang.  
Dengan seriusnya ia membolak-balikkan kertas plastik yang ada dihadapannya.

"itu adalah bunga peony muda yang sedang bermekaran di ladang perbukitan milik pengusaha muda yang bernama Harry Potter, ladang yang luasnya hampir satu juta hektar ini ditanami berbagai macam bunga-bunga tercantik didunia, seperti bunga tulip bermacam warna, bunga peony pink, bunga crysantheum, bunga matahari, bunga blue dwarf dan masih banyak lagi."

"Harry Potter juga berkerjasama dengan pemerintahan Holland, sebagai pengekspor bunga-bunga tulip keberbagai penjuru dunia"

"tak jarang bunga bunga mereka sangat menghipnotis pengunjung yang lewat dari atas ini" jelas pramugari itu panjang lebar, sementara itu Hermione mengangguk mengerti, ia mendapatkan pengetahuan baru hari ini dari sang pramugari.

"sorry, ada yang menyebut nama Harry Potter?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba setelah mendengar nama Harry Potter disebut.

"ya sir, Harry Potter adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang memiliki ladang bunga itu, ia adalah pengusaha muda kaya raya yang berada diurutan kedua setelah pengusaha muda bernama Draco Malfoy versi Majalah World Behind Me." Jelas pramugari itu lagi, seraya menunjukkan buku yang ia pegang.

"bisa kulihat foto Harry Potter itu miss?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

Kemudian pramugari itu memberi buku yang ia pegang kepada Hermione. dengan sigap, Hermione menyambutnya.

"Draco, it's you! Waw aku tak menyangka kau kah itu? And siapa pria pria disampingmu? Nampaknya kau sangat akrab dengan mereka. Hei! Ada namaku disini, aneh. Apa ini

'**Daftar Pengusaha Muda terkaya di Dunia versi Majalah World Behind Me'**

**Urutan ketiga diduduki oleh Mr. Cedric Diggory dari Inggris dengan perusahaan wine nya. **

**Urutan kedua diduduki oleh Mr. Harry Potter dari Holland dengan perusahaan ekspor impor bunga resmi Holland (tulip) dan **

**Urutan Pertama masih diduduki oleh Pengusaha Muda nan Tampan dari Inggris bernama Mr. Draco Malfoy dengan usaha tambang nya.**

"Siapa mereka, Draco?" tanya Hermione sumringah, menatap serius buku yang ia pegang.

"mereka semua teman akrab ku dear, yang kanan itu namanya Harry Potter, aku sering memanggilnya Harry si Bunga Merah, aku juga hampir berkerjasama dengannya, tapi tidak jadi" jelas Draco tertawa kecil seraya menunjuk foto seorang pria yang ia rangkul bersamaan dengan pria lain.

"nah yang disebelah kiri ku itu namanya Cedric Diggory, panggilanku Diggory si pembuat mabuk. Seluruh wine di inggris itu adalah produksi dari pabriknya sendiri, termasuk wine yang terdapat di pernikahan bibi bellatrix" Jelas Draco lagi masih dengan tawa kecilnya. Sementara itu Hermione hanya bisa melotot tak percaya atas ucapan Draco barusan.

"waw, ka-kau hebat Draco. Aku tak tahu kalau kau masuk urutan pertama, selamat ya my love" ucap Hermione bangga, seketika Hermione memeluk mesra Draco.

"terima kasih my dear baby sweety" bisik Draco perlahan.

"i'm sorry miss, apakah miss adalah Hermione Jean Granger, err maksudku Hermione Jean Malfoy?" tanya pramugari itu tiba-tiba, membuat kemesraan Draco dan Hermione terhenti.

Hermione mengangguk pelan. .

"oh tuhan, aku tak menyangka miss Malfoy terlihat sangat cantik jika dilihat langsung" sambung pramugari itu. Menampilkan wajah yang sumringah.

"oh kenalkan sir, miss. aku Joana Natalie, aku salah satu penggemar beratmu dari Holland, aku sudah membaca 31 buku-buku milikmu, aku suka kutipan dari buku motivasi mu dihalaman 213, aku juga suka karya fotografi milikmu, miss Malfoy" Joana mengulurkan tangannya kemudian disambut hangat oleh Hermione dan Draco.

"oh thank you, nice to meet you Joana, panggil aku Hermione saja ya" sahut Hermione ramah dengan senyum hangatnya, begitupula Draco tak kalah ramahnya.

"Nice to meet you Joana, aku Draco, Draco Malfoy, kau bisa panggil aku Draco" kenal Draco, berjabat tangan dengan Joana.

"sama-sama Hermione, nice to meet you too Hermione, Draco. Hmm.. kalian memang pasangan serasi, kalian sangat ramah, aku sangat suka dengan kalian" ucap Joana tersenyum senang. Begitu pula dengan Draco dan Hermione, tersenyum malu.

"terima kasih lagi Joana" jawab Hermione

"sama-sama lagi Hermione" Joana mendelik geli dengan percakapan berulang mereka.

"oh kurasa kalian harus bersiap-siap, karena pesawat sebentar lagi akan mendarat"

"Ah maafkan aku Hermione, Draco. Aku harus meninggalkan kalian. See you" ucap Joana lagi seraya melambaikan tangannya setelah itu pergi menuju ke ruangan lain.

"well, aku tak menyangka kau mempunyai fans dari Holland" ujar Draco mengerling ke arah Hermione.

"ya, aku juga tak menyangka, aku begitu dikenal oleh orang luar."

"setidaknya kita mempunyai teman baru dari Holland" Hermione terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"hei Draco! My best mate! How are you mate? Oh i miss you brother, kemana saja kau selama ini?" sapa seorang pria bertubuh tegap ramah, memeluk Draco akrab. Kemudian disambut lagi oleh seorang wanita yang memakai blazier putih memeluk hangat Draco, menyentuh pipi satu sama lain.

Melihat itu, Hermione terbakar api cemburu, mendapati tunangannya dengan bebas memeluki wanita wanita yang menurut Hermione jauh lebih cantik darinya.  
Hermione hanya menatap dengan tatapan kesal.

"permisi nona, apakah kau miss Granger?" tanya seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan berwajah tampan yang tengah berdiri didepan Hermione, memakai seragam putih hitam, seragam seorang pilot.

"um.. yeah aku, Granger. Kau siapa?"tanya Hermione terkejut. kekesalan yang melandanya tadi seketika hilang sejenak lantaran dikejutkan oleh seorang pria (bisa kukatakan lumayan tampan) berkacamata lebar.

"ini aku Hermione, kau tak ingat?" ucap pria tubuh tegap itu seraya membuka kacamata rayband nya, sementara itu Hermione berusaha mengingat sosok pria dihadapannya.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya, memperjelas pengelihatannya dan merasa bingung,  
'siapakah orang ini?' batin Hermione.

"ini aku, Oliver! Oliver Wood! Kau tak ingat? Aku sahabat dekatmu dulu, aku tetanggamu! Ingat? Kita sering bermain ke hutan mencari bunga kristal" jelas Oliver serius, sementara itu Hermione masih berusaha mengingat.

Setelah sepersekian detik, Hermione ingat sesuatu tentang pria ini.

Ya, dia adalah Oliver, teman dekat Hermione dulu saat ia berumur enam tahun.

"Oliver? Oh my god, aku tak menyangka, itukah kau? Oh aku sungguh merindukanmu Oliver!" seru Hermione seraya memeluk erat Oliver dihadapannya, seperti orang yang telah lama tak berjumpa(emang iya-_-'')

Draco yang tengah asyik ngobrol dengan temannya itu hampir lupa dengan Hermione.  
Saking asyiknya ia bahkan tak mengetahui kalau Hermione tak ada lagi disampingnya.

Draco menengok kanan kirinya, tak didapati sosok Hermione.

Draco terus mencoba menyapu pandangan kesegalah arah dan pandangan Draco terhenti seketika di pojok ruang boarding pass setelah melihat tunangannya berpelukkan dengan pria lain.

Merasa kesal, Draco menghentikan percakapannya dengan wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya,  
Kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri kedua orang yang berpelukan itu, dan segera memergokinya.

"i'm sorry sir, siapa kau? Mengapa kau memeluk istri ku?" tanya Draco kesal, kedua tangannya mengepal keras, kepala nya merah, terbakar api emosi yang mencuat keluar dari ubun-ubunnya.

Sementara itu, Hermione yang sedang dalam pelukan erat Oliver melepaskan pelukannya seketika setelah mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil Oliver.

Hermione berbalik badan, dan mendapati Draco berdiri tegak mengepalkan tangan tanda ingin siap-siap meninju siapa saja yang mengganggu kekasih jiwanya itu.

"Draco! Oh rupanya kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu" ucap Hermione dengan nada sarkastik, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah langit-langit bandara, Hermione masih dalam keadaan kesal akut saat melihat Draco berpelukan dan menciumi pipi-pipi wanita tadi yang menyambutnya.

"aku tak berbicara kepadamu, dear. Aku berbicara pada pria ini!" bantah Draco marah seraya menunjuk Oliver, Hermione hanya menganga tak percaya atas bantahan Draco yang baru pertama kali ini ia dengar.

"keep your hair on, sir. kenalkan aku Oliver, Oliver Wood" kenal Oliver mengulurkan tangannya kearah Draco, sementara itu Draco tak menggubris uluran tangan Oliver.

"err.. Oliver, kenalkan, ini Draco, dia err.. calon suamiku" kenal Hermione kepada Oliver, meredakan emosi di diri Draco.

"oh dia calon suamimu" balas Oliver tertunduk lesu. Berhenti berharap untuk mendekatkan diri kepada Hermione.

"Draco, dia teman baikku saat aku kecil..."

"hey kau jangan salah paham dulu" ucap Hermione menghentikan langkah Draco yang menyeretnya pergi menjauhi Oliver.

Semakin jauh dan menjauh dari Oliver yang sendiri berdiri tegak seperti patung melihat Hermione dengan sadisnya diseret habis-habisan oleh Draco.

Ingin rasanya Oliver menghentikan langkah cepat Draco, namun apa daya, perannya disini tak cukup kuat untuk melawan calon suami temannya itu.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Hermione kesal karena Draco tak menghiraukan ucapan Hermione.

Hermione menghempaskan genggaman Draco dipergelangan tangannya. Semua mata tertuju pada pasangan kekasih itu

"Berhentilah bersifat seperti anak kecil, Draco!" ucap Hermione masih dengan kekesalannya, menatap tajam manik kelabu Draco yang masih dalam keadaan emosi tingkat tinggi.

"aku tak suka dengan sifatmu barusan! kau bukan Draco yang aku kenal, a-aku tak habis pikir begitu sombongnya kau dengan Oliver" tatapan sadis itu muncul. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan lagi pada siapa ia berbicara. Hermione benar-benar marah saat ini.

"please leave me alone Draco" pinta Hermione seraya menarik kopernya menjauhi Draco, butir air mata jatuh mengenai bibir merah Hermione, pelupuk matanya tak sanggup membendung air mata nya.

"Hermionee! Please wait, mionee!" panggil Draco seraya berlari mengejar Hermione. Kerumunan orang banyak membuat tubuh langsing Hermione sulit dilihat.

Jantung Draco berdetak kencang, seringkali membuat dadanya nyeri sakit, namun Draco tetap terus mengejar Hermione, ia tak mau dikalahkan lagi oleh penyakit bodoh itu.

"aaarrrgghhh" benar dugaan Draco, luka yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh itu berulangkali berdenyut sakit membuat Draco tertuduk jatuh seraya mememegang dada kirinya.

Nyeri itu sangat amat menyiksa tubuhnya, Nyeri yang tadinya hanya berada di dada kirinya, kini seolah menjalar ke bagian tubuh lain. Nyeri itu lambat laun membuat Draco tumbang. Ia tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri, apalagi mengejar Hermione yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Saat ini Draco benar benar membutuhkan seorang untuk menolongnya, namun apa daya, tak ada orang yang mau menolongnya.

Oh tuhan, bagaimanakah nasib Draco nanti? Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja? Atau malah?

.

TBC.

**Maafkan aku sobaat :(( . aku bikin Draco sakit lagi. AKU pengennya Draco sehat walafiat, tapi itu impossible*sok ke'inggrisan*! Mana mungkin luka tusuk itu sembuhnya cuman dlm waktu 2 bulan? Sebenernya nyesel banget bikin Draconya sakit:((. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. .**

**Nah mau tahu kelanjutannya? Lets go to the next chapter! Chapter 8! Dijamin ngga seru!*eh***

**Reviewnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**


End file.
